Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes
by gijane197702
Summary: Harry embarks upon a quest to track down the remaining Horcruxes, aided by Ron and Hermione. The three make Hogwarts their base while they simultaneously deal with the pains of adulthood and search England for the severed parts of Lord Voldemort's soul.
1. A Surprise at Home

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

Gijane

Rated: PG13 (innuendo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the others. They are the property of J K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, Disney, and whoever else owns a piece of Mr Potter's magical world. I'm just borrowing them until we get Book 7 and Ms Rowling blows all my theories out of the water.

Summary: A Year 7 fic. Begins the same day 'HBP' ends. The students boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home right after Dumbledore's funeral. Shaping up to be an epic, expect 30+ chapters (sigh).

Chapter Notes: Needed to get Harry home and set the background for the fic._ Italics_ are inner thoughts.

Special thanks to DarkerRage, my pre-beta. Thanks to Whimsy, my SQ beta.

Chapter One- A Surprise at Home

Harry Potter sighed as he stood in the late afternoon sun at the front gate to number four, Privet Drive, home of the Dursley family. This was the last place in the world that he wanted to be, but he had promised Professor Dumbledore that he would return to his aunt and uncle's home one last time before he came of age. Returning here to Privet Drive was necessary to protect Harry from Lord Voldemort. Lily's sacrifice had invoked powerful magic, and as long as he could call his aunt's house his home, Voldemort could not harm him there. However, that didn't mean he had to like living with the Dursleys. Harry shifted his owl's cage up higher, picked up his trunk handle, and began to march to the front door. He was about halfway up the path when the front door was ripped open by his uncle.

Vernon Dursley was red in the face as he came stomping down the path. Coming face to face with Harry, his big black moustache bristled as he roared, "I can't believe that you actually had the nerve to return here!"

Harry noted the neighbours from number two peeking out from behind their curtains. He looked his uncle up and down, and then peered around his large body to see his bony blonde aunt hovering anxiously at the front door. Smiling almost maliciously at her, he said, "Please inform your husband, again, of why I am required to be here. So…here I am. Where's Dudley?" he asked, looking around for his cousin. It was half term.

"Never you mind where my son is!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, completely oblivious to the neighbours now hanging on his every word.

"Well," said Harry dryly, "if it's none of my business where my cousin is, then I'll just go to my room. And don't you worry; I'll be gone the day after my birthday…never to return."

Harry stalked past his uncle, heading towards the front door. As he made to go inside, Vernon called out, "Not soon enough, if you ask me!" Harry paused.

Vernon then realised Harry's words. "What do you mean you're leaving the day after your birthday? You'll only be 17 at the end of July; you won't be an adult yet. I'm legally responsible for you until you're 18. What will the neighbours think if you're gone early?"

Harry looked at him scathingly "If you had ever tried to understand my mother, her sister-" he emphasised the word 'sister', jerking his head towards the still mute Petunia, "me, or our world, you would have known that in the wizarding world, 17 is the legal age. Professor Dumbledore told you that just last year. But have you ever tried to do that? No." He looked his aunt up and down and then continued, "To you my mother was…what were your words? Oh, yes, 'a freak…transfiguring teacups and carrying pocketfuls of frogspawn'. Neither she nor my father were worthy of you or your precious Vernon." Harry turned and shot his uncle a vicious look, then spun back to face his aunt "And I'm surprised that either of you even knows when my birthday is. We certainly never celebrated it. On the other hand, it seems you are counting down the days until you can legally get rid of me. Well, good news, it's in a fortnight, not in a year."

Without waiting for either Dursley's answer, Harry shoved past Aunt Petunia, knocking into her with Hedwig's cage, and went up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed his door. Leaning against it he realised he shouldn't have said all that with the neighbours listening in, but he really didn't care. Glancing at Hedwig, he grinned suddenly and said to her as he put her cage on the dresser, "Well… that went as well as I imagined it would."

Hedwig hooted dolefully in response and blinked her large amber eyes at him.

Hunger finally forced Harry out of his room. During the ride to King's Cross that afternoon, he had asked Ron and Hermione to send him food. However, since both of them had been home only a few hours, they wouldn't have had the time yet. He would have to go downstairs and face his aunt and uncle. Cautiously creeping through the hallway and down the stairs, he spotted his uncle in the living room, watching the late night news. Vernon caught sight of Harry, but did not acknowledge him.

Harry had heard a very loud fight between the Dursleys earlier in the day. He could not recall hearing his aunt and uncle fighting like that before; indeed, he had never heard them fight at all. He had heard his and his mother's names come up often. It seemed that Uncle Vernon wanted him gone, but Aunt Petunia, mindful of the charm she had sealed when she took her nephew in, had put her foot down. Harry was staying, end of story.

Harry pushed open the kitchen door and came face to face with his aunt, who was sitting at the table having a cup of tea. He was not expecting her; since it was so quiet, he had presumed that she had gone to bed. They made eye contact, but neither said anything. Following her nod, Harry went over to the refrigerator where he found a plate of supper made up for him. Surprised, he silently popped it into the microwave and waited for it to warm.

He nearly jumped when Petunia suddenly said, "There is some birdseed mix in the right cupboard for your owl. I picked it up at the pet shop knowing you were coming home, but I just realised I'm not sure if it will eat mix."

Staring at her in disbelief, Harry managed to get out, "Her. Her name is Hedwig, and yes, she will eat seed… er… thanks."

He jerked back around as the microwave timer went off. Removing his meal, Harry mumbled goodnight and hurried out of the kitchen. Vernon grunted as he passed the living room in a rush.

He was halfway up the stairs when he realised that he did not have either a fork or a knife or Hedwig's seeds. He stood there, in the middle of the stairs, debating whether he should go back into the kitchen when the kitchen door swung open and Aunt Petunia strolled out holding a knife and fork and the birdseed mix box. Another grunt came from the living room.

Petunia drew in a breath. Harry watched as she marched herself over to the foot of the staircase. Mesmerised, he suddenly found himself on the second step, eye level with her. Handing him the cutlery and the mix, she said to him, "You've probably been told this already, but you have Lily's eyes. They were my mother's eyes as well. Other than that, you look just like your father, James."

With that, she pivoted on her heel and joined her husband in the living room, leaving her nephew in total shock on the stairs.

Harry waited until Uncle Vernon had gone off to work the next morning before heading down stairs. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed, wondering if his aunt was under the Imperius Curse or if she had been kidnapped and some Death Eater was here instead, using Polyjuice Potion. Then he realised that was ridiculous, so Harry had gone back to wondering what was wrong with his aunt. Uncle Vernon was acting normally, but Aunt Petunia was not.

Harry could not recall even a single instance of his aunt ever speaking to him of his mother before, never mind his father! Harry was shocked she even knew his name. Harry had been told many times by many different people that he looked just like his father, except for his mother's eyes. He was used to it by now. However, to hear Aunt Petunia say it had thrown him completely.

After tipping some birdseed mix into her cage, Harry said goodbye to a sleepy Hedwig and left his room.

Petunia was in the kitchen rinsing Vernon's breakfast dishes when he walked in. Making eye contact, she started, blinked, then muttered, "Good morning."

Harry was floored again. In the sixteen years that he had been living with Petunia Dursley, not once had she ever said 'good morning' to him. She had usually barked out an order at him instead

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open. Sit down, Harry."

_There, that's more like it._ Harry thought to himself.

He managed to find his seat at the kitchen table. Petunia quickly fried a couple of eggs, made tea and toast, then slid the plate and cup in front of him. She then handed him a message, but before he could read it, she told him what it said.

"A Hermione Granger telephoned you earlier this morning, very polite young lady. That's her parent's mobile number. She asks that you return her call right away, something about a…burrow."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Why was Hermione heading to the Burrow already? When Nymphadora Tonks had Disapparated from the corner of Privet Drive less than 24 hours ago, everything had been okay. Hermione had been home with her parents for less than a day. Granted, her parents were Muggles and she wouldn't want to miss anything in the wizarding world, especially with the war going on, but she had said that she was looking forward to seeing her parents for a bit.

Harry must have had a horrified look on his face because Petunia quickly added, "She said not to worry, that nothing was wrong, just that she and her parents were headed to this burrow."

Harry closed his eyes in relief, but jerked them back open when Petunia spoke again.

"Is this good news? Has this Lord Voldemort started killing again? That's what has been going on, correct? The hurricane the West Country had late last year, that wasn't a hurricane, it was magic, wasn't it? Those two unresolved murders? And the collapsing bridge, too?"

She started to ask more questions, but Harry cut her off. "Hermione is Muggle-born, and her parents are Muggles, which means non-magical. They're heading to the Burrow, which is the name of my other friend Ron's family home, probably for protection. The hurricane, the collapsing bridge, and Madam Bones' and Vance's murders were magic, not accidents. So yes, Voldemort has started killing again. The war is not going well. The Dementors, the giants, and most of the werewolves are on his side, all the Death Eaters have been freed from Azkaban, Sirius is gone, and now…Dumbledore…" Harry's voice cracked and he trailed off.

Petunia frowned, looking as if she was trying to remember something. "Sirius was your godfather. The one that left you the house and the gold. Dumbledore was the man that came here to get you last year?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

"What's wrong with him? He was rather rude last year, you know," Petunia sniffed her disapproval.

"He's dead. That's why I'm here so early."

"Dead! Did Voldemort kill him?"

"In a fashion." Harry did not want to be having this conversation.

"In a fashion? Did he do it personally?"

"No, not personally. He had someone else do it, but on his orders."

"Oh, my," Petunia squeaked

"Precisely." Harry sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know about Dementors, but werewolves and giants as well? Oh my."

"Oh my, exactly. Giants, as in 'Jack and the Beanstalk' giants, but much meaner. Werewolves that will bite you, and Dementors that will suck out your soul." Harry turned, replacing his glasses, to see that Petunia was looking very worried.

"If your friend Hermione's… Muggle parents are heading to the wizarding world to be safe… shouldn't we?"

Harry smiled, suddenly realising why his aunt was being so nice to him. She was looking for magical protection. "I'm going to owl Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress, after I ring Hermione. Maybe we can get the Ministry of Magic to have an Auror watch the house after I leave. On the other hand, perhaps I can move you to Grimmauld Place. No one would find you there. You are, after all, still my family, no matter how you treated me when I was younger." Harry grinned to himself, picturing the magic hating Dursleys in a house as magical as Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Aunt Petunia didn't say anything as she digested the fact that Harry was willing to help her and her family. She then suddenly blurted out, "What about Dudley? He's at Marge's for half term. Then he and the Polkisses are going to Disney World the day after school ends and he won't be back for three weeks. Will he be safe all the way over in America?"

Harry now knew where his cousin was. He would reserve judgement on his aunt for later. "Probably, but I'll include that in my owl to Professor McGonagall. Perhaps she can owl America to have an American Auror watch over him."

"There are American wizards?" Petunia asked, stunned.

Harry allowed himself a small smile at her amazement, "There are wizards all over the world, in every country." Petunia looked like she was going to ask more questions, but Harry, who had finished his breakfast and had had enough of his aunt, said, "Let me ring Hermione and see what she has to say."

Leaving his plate and cup on the table, he was not surprised to see Petunia pick them up immediately and load them into the dishwasher. Harry shook his head, and then traipsed into the hallway to the telephone. Dialling the number, he had only to wait for one ring before Hermione picked up.

"Harry!" she yelled into the speaker breathlessly.

"Were you holding the mobile in your hand, staring at it, waiting for me to ring?" he joked, knowing she had been. He could picture her blushing.

"Shut up, Harry," she said bossily. "Did your aunt give you my message?"

"Yep, you and your parents are heading to the Burrow. For protection, I'm guessing. Lucky you. I'm stuck here for almost two months. I know I said that I wanted to leave quickly, but Professor McGonagall wants me to stay until the day after my birthday. Where did you get this number from anyway?"

"You gave the Dursley's number to us at the end of second year, remember? I kept it, just in case. Gave it to Mum. Ron and I aren't staying at the Burrow; Mr and Mrs Weasley are moving, with my parents, as soon as they get another Order headquarters set up. We're coming there to be with you. We promised you just yesterday that we'd be with you every step of the way. Goodness, Harry! Don't you remember?"

Harry was stunned. Ron and Hermione were coming here to Privet Drive. To be with him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Harry, are you okay?"

Blinking himself into the present, Harry said, "Yeah…sorry. How are you and Ron getting here?"

"On the train."

"The train? Why don't you just Apparate here?"

"Harry, if the Ministry of Magic can track magical happenings in a Muggle location, you can bet that Voldemort can as well. We don't want to attract either the Ministry or Voldemort's attention. Plus, Ron hasn't retaken his Apparition test yet, so he can't." Hermione said in a disapproving tone"Therefore, we catch one train at Ottery St Catchpole that takes us to London Paddington. Tonks and Lupin are going to meet us there. Then we'll all take the Underground to King's Cross, then Ron and I will get the same train you and Tonks took yesterday to Little Whinging. It's going to take a while, but we'll find something to do to pass the time."

Harry grinned, imagining how Ron would probably want to spend hours stuck on a train alone with Hermione. Ron liked Hermione (like that), Hermione liked Ron (like that), but both were either too stupid or too stubborn to tell each other. Harry had sworn to knock their heads together on more than one occasion He snapped back into the present again as he realised that Hermione had kept chatting away at him.

"Weren't they so cute yesterday at King's Cross? She was going to be gone for what, three or four hours, and they said goodbye as if they'd never see each other again. I'm glad he's over the age difference thing…and the werewolf thing. They're so happy together."

Was Harry imagining it or was there a slight sour tone to Hermione's voice? Was she jealous of what Tonks and Lupin had? _She probably wants it for herself, but Ron is too thick to catch her_ _subtle hints,_ Harry thought to himself. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Ron.

Harry felt a sudden twinge of regret for breaking up with Ginny. He loved Ginny Weasley, but he had to protect her. Everyone who had got close to him had wound up dead: his parents, Sirius, even Dumbledore. He wasn't going to risk Ginny's life (he knew Voldemort would use her as bait; he'd done it before), regardless of what she said to him.

"Is Ginny coming with you?" Harry asked Hermione, trying to sound casual. _Please, please, please._ He thought.

"She wanted to, but no."

_Damn!_

"Ron owled early this morning that war had broken out at the Burrow when Mrs Weasley told her she couldn't come. Since she's still underage, she has to obey her mother. Have you ever seen Ginny in a rage? It's not pretty. I'm sure all the boys took cover," Hermione laughed.

Harry grinned to himself. He could well imagine petite, red headed Ginny in a rage. Hermione was right: it would not be pretty, and the Weasley boys would have taken cover.

"You should have seen my aunt earlier. She cooked me - "he emphasised 'me', "breakfast. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn she was under the Imperius Curse or a Death Eater in disguise."

"She's that different, Harry? I wonder what happened to change her so much."

"She's looking for magical protection for her family. She's not stupid, I'll give her that much. I just told her that I'm going to owl Professor McGonagall next, to see what the Ministry can do, so we'll see what happens. It's scary, Hermione, her being nice and civil towards me. She told me last night that I had my mum's eyes, but other than that, I was all James. She knew my dad's name!"

"Very strange." Hermione paused. "Maybe she's a bit remorseful as well, Harry, since she knows you're leaving forever soon. Look, I have to go. Ron and I will be there soon. Hang on for another couple of days."

"I'm not so sure about her. I'll reserve judgement for a bit longer." Harry paused. "I'm going to hide in my room. I'll see you two soon. Be safe and be cautious, even if you're on the Muggle train."

"I'm perfectly aware of the dangers, Harry," Hermione chastised him.

"I'm serious, Hermione!" Harry said. "Tell Tonks and Lupin hello for me. And all the Weasleys. And your parents."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise we'll be safe. You be safe too. You'll see them all for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I'll tell them you said 'hello'. Bye, Harry."

With that, the line went dead. Harry smiled to himself as he hung up the receiver, knowing that despite all that had happened in the past few days, everything was going to be okay.

TBC


	2. On the Muggle Train

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Note: I have total faith in Percy! He shall redeem himself. I love all the Weasleys (who wouldn't?) Tonks and Lupin! (squee) For FernWithy: With _Shifts_, she'll always be Dora. And after years of our patient waiting, we are rewarded, the good 'ship R/H takes her maiden voyage. I do think they will need a literal nudge.

Chapter Two- On the Muggle Train

Molly Weasley was extremely worried. After only two days home from school, her youngest son Ron and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, were headed out into the Muggle world to Surrey, which was a long way from the Burrow. Molly understood that they were going to be with their mutual friend, Harry Potter, in his time of need. Both Ron and Hermione were of legal age, but as a mother, she still worried. There was a war going on after all.

She pushed away her dark thoughts and smiled brightly as her husband, Arthur, walked into the kitchen. With all seven of their children (Percy had returned home the night of Dumbledore's funeral and still hadn't explained his return), Fleur Delacour, their oldest son's fiancée, Hermione, and her parents all staying at the Burrow, the house was almost bursting at its magical seams. She and Arthur had very little time alone together, something that they had been used to since Ginny had gone off to school.

Molly giggled like a schoolgirl as Arthur looked around the empty kitchen and realized that they were alone. Smiling at her, he ambled over to the sink where she was standing. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately.

"That's revolting!"

"No, it's not! It's romantic."

"Well, now we know why there are seven of us."

Molly and Arthur pulled apart to see three of their children standing in the doorway, all with different expressions on their faces. Ron looked disgusted. Ginny looked dreamy. Bill was grinning.

"That's not why they had seven of us. Mum wanted a girl and she finally got one."

"Please, Ginny. You're the first Weasley girl born in three generations. Don't delude yourself," Bill scoffed at his youngest sibling.

"Bill!" Molly chastised. Arthur was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not deluding myself, Mum told me. Didn't you, Mum..." Ginny stopped short at the sight of her parents leaning into each other shaking silently with laughter.

"Well…fine!" she huffed, sending Ron and Bill into peals of laughter. Plunking herself down at the kitchen table, she glared at her mother as she was served her eggs. "Thanks a lot, Mum. Deluding your only daughter for sixteen years. And all this time…it was just you and Dad."

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink.

Ginny's matter of fact attitude and their mother's reaction set the boys off again. Arthur was trying hard not to chuckle.

"Good morning!" Arthur said brightly. Standing in the kitchen doorway were Hermione and her parents.

The Weasley children (joined by Percy, who had followed the Grangers into the kitchen) grinned at one another, causing Hermione to grin as well. The kids weren't sure who was more fascinated by whom, the Weasleys or the Grangers. Their last meeting had been during the summer term of their children's second year. After everyone had settled in the day before, the husbands had disappeared into the shed where the Granger's car was, delighting Arthur, to catch up, while the wives sat in the kitchen having tea and discussing the differences between the Muggle and Magical worlds. Hermione had gone off to watch the Weasley children play a game of Quidditch.

"Are you two ready to go?" Molly asked Ron and Hermione. "The train's at eight thirty."

"Yes, Mum," and "Yes, Mrs Weasley," came the dutiful answers.

"Arthur's going to walk with you to the station. Tonks and Remus will meet you at Paddington."

"Yes, Mum, we know!" Ron rolled his eyes, causing Ginny to giggle, Bill and Percy to grin, and Hermione to shoot him a chastising look. Molly swiped him gently on the back of the head, as Arthur tried to hold back another smile.

"Now what are you getting a smack on the head for Ron?" asked Charlie as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had transferred from Romania back to England to be closer to his family. "Late night. The dragons are getting restless. They know something's going on. Thanks Mum." He smiled at his mother as she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Mum's lecturing again," Ron informed Charlie, who rolled his eyes.

"And you should always listen to your mother, Ron," Fred said as he entered the kitchen, followed closely by George.

"I know that, George!" Ron snapped, purposely calling Fred the wrong name. Fred made a face at him, while George laughed.

"Can Muggles see dragons?" Molly heard Mr Granger ask Charlie as she set food down in front of them.

"Yep. After this is all over, I'll take you to see them."

Mr Granger looked delighted. His wife and daughter exchanged amused glances. Hermione's father was as fascinated with the wizarding world as Arthur was with the Muggle one.

"This kitchen is far too small for all of us. The only person missing is…" Ginny's statement trailed off as Fleur floated into the kitchen. Molly shot her a look, knowing what her daughter was about to say. Ginny blushed.

"Bonjour!" Fleur cried happily, gracefully taking a seat next to Bill. Pecking him on the lips, she then fussed with his bandages. Bill, while not completely recovered from Greyback's attack, was doing much better.

Ginny tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. Fleur had redeemed herself last week. Leaning in close to Hermione so her mother would not overhear, she muttered, "How does she manage to look perfectly turned out at seven thirty in the morning? And how does she float along like that? And why is she so bloody happy all the time?"

At the last question, Hermione choked on her tea. Bill, who had overheard, chuckled.

Ginny tossed her brother an innocent look. Looking around to locate Molly (who was now at the sink), she leaned in close to him and whispered, "The 'English lessons' must be going very well."

"Ginny!" It was Bill's turn to choke on his tea and turn bright red blushing, matching his hair.

Fleur smiled at her. "Yes, they are."

Ginny let out a shout of laughter. Molly sent her an odd look. Fleur, who had loosened up in the past few days, let out a laugh.

"Exactly what have you and Mr Potter been doing together up at Hogwarts?" Bill loudly demanded of Ginny.

"Bill!" Molly yelped in shock, dropping an egg.

"Enough." Ginny said defiantly.

"Ginny!" Arthur chastised.

Bill groaned. "I didn't want to hear that."

"Then you shouldn't have asked. Sorry Dad." Ginny shot Bill a defiant look, then smiled at her father. Fleur nodded her agreement. Molly sighed at her children's behaviour as she Vanished the egg mess.

"Ron, aren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on her at school?" Bill asked Ron, who was in conversation with Hermione's parents.

"What! I can't watch her 24 hours a day! Besides, that's Harry's job now." Bill made a face while Fleur giggled. Molly noted Hermione, an only child, watching the sibling interaction in fascination as she set food in front of her. "Besides, Harry wouldn't do anything bad. Forget You-Know-Who, he knows I'd kill 'im." Ginny looked murderous.

"Ronald! That's not funny!" Molly turned around, upset. She thought of Harry as one of her own, for all for all intents and purposes. Arthur was frowning.

"Sorry, Mum." Ron muttered. They all knew he had to get out of there before Ginny exploded. "Look, we'd better get going, Dad, Hermione. It's a good hike to the village. Owl when you get the new headquarters set up. I know Harry's been dying to get away from Privet Drive as soon as possible." Ron winced at his choice of words. So did the rest of the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley's "Be safe" echoed in the heads of Ron, Hermione, and Mr Weasley as they trekked off towards the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

Arthur shook his head as he overheard Ron muttering to himself, "Finally 17 and I can't even Apparate to the ruddy village." Ron still hadn't a chance to retake his Apparition test. "Half a bloody eyebrow!"

"Ronald, you know why we can't Apparate." Hermione's no nonsense voice pacified Ron's mutterings. "When you take your test and pass, you can Apparate to your little heart's content, okay?"

Arthur smiled to himself. Ron let only Hermione (and he and Molly) get away with calling him 'Ronald' without some kind of consequence. _"Someday those two will admit their feelings for one another," _he thought to himself.

At the train station, they used the automatic ticket machine. Arthur was pleased that he got the Muggle money correct for the train tickets on the first try.

Handing Ron the remaining wad of Muggle money, Arthur said, quite seriously, "Take that for lunch. I want both of you to be on your toes. Be careful! Tonks is going to contact us when she and Remus leave you in London. Send Hedwig when you get to Harry's. I'll see you once we have a new headquarters set up. Behave for Harry's aunt and uncle."

"Bye, Dad!"

"Goodbye, Mr Weasley."

"Goodbye." Arthur nodded at them both one last time. He pivoted about face and set off for the trek home.

Ron watched his father walk away. He and Hermione glanced at one another as they waited for the train. What to do now? Ron was suddenly uncomfortable. He had finally realized his true feelings for Hermione and that she had feelings for him.

"So," Hermione began brightly, trying to fill the awkward silence. "I can't wait to see Harry again!"

Ron nodded his agreement.With closed his eyes, he chanted to himself, _"She's Hermione, one of your best friends. Don't ruin it," _repeatedly. He was startled when Hermione took him by the arm. The train was ready for boarding.

Finding an empty carriage, Hermione charmed the doors so it looked as if it was out of order. Before tossing their rucksacks into the overhead storage, Ron removed his wizard's chessboard."Fancy a game?" he asked Hermione.

"Why? So I can lose spectacularly to you again! Well, why not. One of my goals before we leave Hogwarts is to finally beat you in a game of wizard's chess."

"It'll never happen." Ron grinned at her.

Hermione made a face at him. "Fine. Show me how you do it."

Ron stared at her for a second, wondering whether she meant... No, she couldn't have. But Hermione was looking at him, almost quizzically. Blinking, he quickly set up the chessboard without looking at her.

"Ready?" he asked, finally glancing up. As he did, he saw that Hermione was blushing, presumably having realized the double meaning of her words. In response, his own cheeks suddenly felt hot. Ron cleared his voice and said, "Erm – right, well, let's start with opening moves, shall we?"

"_It's going to be a long trip to Surrey!" _he thought

Hermione didn't know how they made it to London without speaking directly to one another. Even after Ron had explained the strategies, she still managed to lose to him, twice. Putting away his chessboard, Ron decided to take a nap. Hermione cracked open a book on defence that Tonks had given her.

He woke as the train began to slow, and then stopped. "We should be at Paddington soon," Hermione informed him.

Ron swung his legs out and sat up. "Why'd you let me sleep that long? We could have talked…or something." The train began to move again."Sleep when you can, Ron. It's going to be a very busy year."

Hermione stood up to take down their rucksacks when the train suddenly jerked violently, then came to a shuttering stop. She lost her footing and toppled over into Ron's lap. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, trying to extricate herself from his long legs.

"Quiet," he hushed her, pulling her tighter, while removing his wand from his pocket. She silently removed hers as well.

"Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen!" came the conductor's voice over the PA system. "We got the green light to proceed into Paddington, but then we got a red."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. "I thought it was some damned Death Eaters or something," Ron told her as she realized that she was in his lap.

Hermione looked up at Ron's face and froze. Ron was staring at her, an almost puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he captured her lips. Shifting her even closer, he pressed his lips firmer against hers. She knew he was seeking both permission and acceptance.

Hermione was in shock. Ron was actually kissing her! _"Kiss him back, you idiot!" _A voice screamed in her head.

Hermione opened her mouth to him. Taking this as permission, he kissed her deeper.

Hermione finally broke the kiss. "What was that?" she whispered.

"A kiss," he responded matter of factly. "Didn't you like it?"

"I did. It's just…that…well…you're Ron…my friend. Since first year."

"I know…you're Hermione. But…I just…don't… understand it either. We'll have to sort this out later though. Right now Harry needs us." Ron smiled as she felt a pain of disappointment. "But don't think I won't be trying to catch you alone for a snog when Harry's busy elsewhere." She smiled.

He quickly pecked her on the lips then set her onto her own feet. The train was making its final approach into Paddington. Uncharming the doors, Hermione went to exit, but Ron caught her arm.

Leaning in he whispered, "If school reopens, I hope I get Head Boy. That way, I'll have my own room. We can do lots of things in my room." With that, he grinned at her and moved out of the compartment. Hermione grinned at his back and followed him.

"Where the bloody hell are they? I can't see anything with this crowd," Nymphadora Tonks swore, standing on tiptoe trying to see over the mass of people shuffling along the platforms. Slouching on a nearby wall, Remus Lupin chuckled at her annoyance.

"Relax, Dora. The train's unloading now." He grinned at the strange look Tonks shot him. "What? It's better than Nymphadora, which you hate. After all that's happened between us in the last couple of days, I've decided I'm not calling you by your surname anymore." He laughed at her sly grin and the flirtatious look she sent him.

Suddenly uncomfortable (Tonks meanwhile was the picture of innocence), Lupin straightened up and cleared his throat. "There! You can see Ron's red head from all the way back here. Good God, has he grown again in just two days?"

"Dora…" she muttered, trying the pet name out, causing him to chuckle again. "Only 'cause it's you. And only you."

He planted a quick kiss on her curly blue head. "Thank you, my Dora."

She returned his kiss, but on the lips. "What were my parents thinking when they named me?" she asked him rhetorically. "I'm giving our kids totally boring names!"

"So, you're planning kids already?"

She caught him in a hug, resting her head on his chest, and mumbled affirmatively, "We're having three."

He tilted her head up to look into her dark sparkling eyes. "Three, Dora?" he asked.

"Three, Remus. A nice number, not too many, not too few."

Suddenly jumping up to catch Ron and Hermione's attention, Tonks missed the pleased grin that broke out on Lupin's face. He quickly caught her from behind as she nearly tripped over her own feet. He took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, holding her steady.

"Ron, Hermione! Over here!" She smiled as the two caught sight of her. They grinned back.

"Well, Tonks. Your hair. It's certainly…blue. And curly." Ron snickered.

Making a face, she said, "Blue was Remus's idea."

"I like it. It's you again, you're back. Colourful hair is all Tonks." Hermione said. "What colour is it naturally? Not that brown is it?"

"No, that's my depression brown." Tonks smirked at the quite growl of complaint from Lupin. "It's blonde, but you'll never see it. I look just like that Malfoy boy and his mother when I'm not morphed. Except mine's a honey colour, not that pale white blonde that my other…dearest family members have."

Ron and Hermione both made a face at the mention of the Malfoys. "I'd forgotten that you were related to them," Ron told her.

"Lucky you." Tonks muttered. "I can't."

"Dora! She is family," Lupin chastised. He was smiling though.

Tonks grinned back at him. He let out a bark of laughter, and suddenly Ron and Hermione could see the side of the good professor that they had never witnessed before, only heard about in stories.

"Dora?" Ron asked.

"You call me Dora and I'll make sure you never have kids. And you know I can do it," she threatened him, but in a very pleasant voice. Hermione and Lupin laughed.

"Sorry, Tonks," Ron muttered. "Look, Dad gave me a wad of Muggle money and our next train's not for three hours, so let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

Heading out of Paddington, they made for a small pub just down the road. Ron looked around, fascinated. No doubt he rarely got to see the Muggle world, so he trailed behind, drinking it all in.

Letting go of Tonks' hand, Lupin allowed the girls to pull ahead, so they could gossip. Drawing alongside Ron, he asked, "So, how's the summer going so far?"

"I kissed Hermione on the train." He turned red as his hair. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Really," Lupin said nonchalantly. "And what does Hermione have to say about it?"

"She kissed me back. But I told her that we'll have to sort us out later. Harry needs us now. She looked disappointed, but understood. "

"Well, that's a good sign."

"Yeah, you would know. You let poor Tonks moon…er, sorry about that…around for a year before you came to your senses."

"None of you are ever going to let me forget, are you?" he sighed.

"Nope." Ron grinned at him. Lupin shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile back.

"Very nice, Ron. Give him hell. I might not hex you after all." Tonks had overheard Ron's last statement. Hermione laughed. Lupin sent her a wounded look, so she pecked him on the nose. "We're here." She gestured towards a door.

After lunch, the foursome headed back towards Paddington. Loading onto the Underground, they made an uneventful trip to King's Cross. Ron and Hermione's train was in an hour.

Standing on Platform 9 (Ron pointed this out, amused) waiting for the train, Tonks said to them, "Should I go all motherly or Auror-ly on you and tell you to be careful and be on your guard? It's not a long trip to Harry's. You'll find something to do to pass the time. I'll contact Molly when we get back to the flat."

Ron and Hermione both swore later that there was a more than usual twinkle to Tonks' dark eyes while she said it and that Lupin was trying very hard to suppress a grin.

Waving goodbye, Ron and Hermione boarded the train to Surrey. Finding another empty carriage, Hermione performed the same charm on the doors as the first, ensuring they would be left alone.

Turning her around, Ron caught her lips again. Grinning, she kissed him back. Ron managed to sit down and they snogged for quite a bit before Hermione came up for air.

"We'll be there soon and we have to talk."

"What do you think Harry's going to say to us?"

"More than likely…job well done." Hermione smiled at Ron's grin. "Do you want to tell him straight off?"

"Dunno. We're going to have to act normal around him…not sure. You're the smart one, what do you think?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink at Ron's backhanded compliment. "I think we should, but we'll have to set some ground rules before we get to him. While he was going out with Ginny, Harry was very good about not snogging her in front of you or anything like that. We'll have to return the favour. He's all for us, but if he saw the two of us kiss, he'd be uncomfortable. Third wheel and all that."

"True."

"We can't let us interfere with anything that Harry needs."

"Of course."

"It can't interrupt study time. We have NEWT's this year."

"That's if they reopen the school. If they do, I'll never see you!" Ron sighed.

"I'll schedule some Ron time in around studying, okay?"

"Okay, I can handle that. I really want Head Boy now!" Hermione laughed at the passionate look on his face.

Pulling into Little Whinging a bit later, Hermione managed to get directions to Privet Drive from the station guard. Hoisting their rucksacks up, they set off, holding hands.

As they came up on number eight, Privet Drive, they heard a shout of joy. Grinning at each other, they watched as Harry Potter threw open number four's door. They then heard the bellow of outrage emitted from the house a split second later.

"Harry's uncle," Ron muttered to Hermione, who giggled.

"Ron! Hermione! You're here! You're actually here!" Harry skidded to a stop in front of them outside number six, grinning broadly. He drank in the sight of them. He then noticed they were holding hands.

"No way!" he shouted, pointing at them.

TBC


	3. Hogwarts In Danger

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Notes: I sank the H/Hr 'ship last chapter. Now I bury it! Since Charlie and Dora are the same age, I've taken the liberty. Lycanthropy-we all know what it is. It's not used in canon since the books are (technically) children's novels. Or so they say…

Author's Note: There will be chapters that are just light, fluffy, and more or less plotless (like this one). There are going to be very 'dark' chapters, so I'm trying to create a balance.

Chapter Three- Hogwarts In Danger

Ron and Hermione quickly let go of each other's hands. Harry stood in front of them, trying not to gape.

"Harry-" Ron began, but he was interrupted

"When did that happen?" Harry asked, pointing to their hands.

"Er…on the…train…here," Hermione stuttered.

Neither Ron nor Hermione understood the sudden grin that broke out on Harry's face.

"Well, I'm not sure I can say 'well done, mate', since I've always thought of Hermione as a sister. But now I understand how you feel about Ginny and me." Harry smiled at Hermione's giggle and Ron's acknowledging nod.

"We were hoping you'd react like this," Hermione told him.

"I think it's great," Harry grinned at them. "I just ask that you keep the snogging to a minimum…in front of me, that is."

"Of course, mate."

"Absolutely, Harry."

"The holding-hands thing is okay, so far," Harry smiled as Ron immediately took Hermione's hand again. He started to say something else, but was interrupted.

"Harry Potter!" A man bellowed from behind them. The trio turned to see Harry's large uncle stalking towards them. "Get in the house! Now!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry quickly complied. As they entered number four, Harry's Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen. Blinking as though she was surprised that Ron and Hermione were there, she quickly masked her reaction and turned on a fake smile.

"Good evening. You must be Harry's friends…from…school," she said. Vernon grunted.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger. We spoke on the telephone a few days ago. Thank you for allowing us to stay here with Harry," Hermione replied, elbowing Ron in the ribs a split second later when he did not respond.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley. I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley. Thanks also…for letting us stay," he dutifully said.

Harry was struggling to keep a straight face. The Dursleys were staring at Ron, who was now gaping at the Muggle kitchen that was visible through the open door.

"Let me show you where you will be staying." Aunt Petunia snapped out of her stupor and was suddenly in her element as hostess. Uncle Vernon just grunted again and stalked off to the living room.

When Harry had revealed that Ron and Hermione were coming, his aunt and uncle first reacted as he had expected. Suffice it to say that they had been less than pleased. Harry had then let it slip that both Ron and Hermione were of age and could legally perform magic outside of school. Petunia had realised that there would be two more magical people in the house, offering even more protection, so she had given her permission. Vernon had been going along with whatever Petunia said regarding Harry since their fight a few days ago–not that Harry would have listened to them anyway if they had said no.

Harry watched Ron look around, fascinated. The house was spotless. It was nothing like the Burrow at all; everything had its allotted place, and it was painfully tidy. Even the few pictures (almost all of which seemed to be of Dudley) hanging on the walls looked like they had been put there using a spirit level. Harry's aunt had turned the place inside out for their arrival. Ron was staring curiously at a photograph of a fat woman with several bulldogs when Aunt Petunia told Harry to set up the camp bed in his room.

"That's Aunt Marge," Harry told him as they climbed the stairs in Hermione's wake. Ron bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh aloud. "Come on then, Ron. I'll show you where I live when I'm not at school," Harry said, leaving his aunt to show Hermione to the guest room. In a much quieter voice, he continued, "Evidently you're not getting my cousin's room. But then again, who would want to sleep in Dudley's bed?"

Ron tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snort of laughter and hurried after Harry into his room when Mrs. Dursley gave him a dark look.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Harry said, waving his arms vaguely around his bedroom. It seemed like a lone sanctuary of chaos inside an otherwise orderly house – school things scattered on the desk, clothes on the floor, the bed unmade, and even a Quidditch poster on the wall.

"It's not much bigger than my room," Ron pointed out, grinning. "But I suppose it'll do."

Harry laughed and emptied the contents of a cupboard to get at the camp bed in the back.

Harry was just showing Ron how a digital alarm clock worked when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Harry said. It was Hermione. "Oh, it's only you."

"Thanks, Harry. I thought I was like your sister." She shot him a wounded look as she entered the bedroom and then grinned at Ron, who had collapsed on the camp bed laughing at her.

"Sorry, Hermione. I thought you were Aunt Petunia. So, what's happened since I saw the two of you last?"

"Harry, that was just three days ago." At his glare, Hermione continued, "Well, we saw our families. They all return your greeting, by the way. Saw Tonks and Lupin this afternoon in London. They are both much happier now that they're together."

"We caught a glimpse of a Marauder in our dear professor, didn't we, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Oh, yes. It was very interesting. It seems Tonks brings out the playfulness in him."

"Good, he deserves it. He's always reminded me of you actually, Hermione." She looked puzzled, so Harry continued, "Lupin was the one that kept, or tried to keep, a leash on my dad and Sirius. However, he usually wound up in trouble right alongside them anyway. With us, that's you."

"Well if Hermione's Lupin, obviously you'd be Prongs. That'd make me Padfoot." Ron said.

"So, have you two snogged yet?" Harry asked after a pause. He grinned at Ron's observations."Harry!" Hermione yelped as she blushed. Ron's ears went red.

"Sorry. It's like I just can't help myself. But I know the answer now," Harry grinned sheepishly, causing the other two to laugh. "Listen, can we get out of here? There's a playground around the corner. We can hang out there. It's in view of Mrs. Figg's house," he added as he saw Hermione open her mouth.

"Oh! We need to owl Mum!" Ron said, suddenly remembering.

"Can't. I sent Hedwig off to Professor McGonagall the other morning. She's not back yet."

"Great, then Mum can't blame me then. Let's see how long it takes before an Order member checks in on us."

"That's not funny, Ronald," Hermione said crossly.

"I know, sorry, dear." Ron grinned at Harry's snicker. He sounded like his dad trying to pacify his mum. "Bet they'll send poor Tonks. Seems like she's been playing babysitter a lot lately." Ron laughed at the fierce look Harry sent him.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Harry said, indignantly.

"She knows it shows how good an Auror and Order member she is that she's trusted with you, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"True, there is that. And she does a great job in a tight spot," Ron conceded.

"Funny, just a few months ago you said that she had—what was it? 'She's cracked up, lost her nerve. Women…', I think it was," Hermione told Ron, who went red.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, bouncing up off his bed, before Ron could reply.

He was glad that some things would never change.

Tonks did end up checking up on them later that night, and every couple of days afterwards, relaying messages to and from the Burrow. The trio spent as little time as possible inside number four, opting instead for the playground or, at the minimum, the garden. There, they discussed all sorts of different theories surrounding Voldemort's Horcruxes: what they were, where they were, and most importantly, how to destroy them.

Harry and Hermione also had fun introducing Ron to the Muggle world. He was fascinated with the television in Hermione's room. He watched everything from the morning news to the nightly sitcoms. Ron had quite a shock one day as Harry introduced him to Muggle music videos. Harry had switched the TV on just as a Spice Girls video was beginning. He grinned as Ron watched the video in total shock. While the Spice Girls' attire was more or less acceptable in the Muggle world, Ron had grown up in the old-fashioned wizarding world. "Interesting," was all he said, though his face was bright pink. Aunt Petunia also had a shock one morning as she turned around to find Ron standing behind her, watching in fascination as she started the dishwasher.

A week and a half into the stay at Privet Drive, they were stopped by Petunia at the front door. "Are you going out again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said rather defensively. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry and his aunt had been circling each other ever since they had arrived, sniping at each other. Vernon had acted as if just he and his wife were living there, purposefully ignoring the three teenagers.

"Here." She handed him some Muggle money. "I need some milk, bread, and butter from the shop." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Right…" Ron drawled as they exited the house, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh. "How did you survive here for the past 16 years without…?" He made a chocking gesture.

Turning left at the end of the drive, Harry stopped and sat on the wall. "I honestly don't know," he said. Ron laughed. Hermione clucked disapprovingly at them.

"I can't imagine it, mate," Ron said.

"So how long do you think we have before Tonks checks in on us? We haven't seen her in four days, but the full moon was last night. She's had her hands full with Professor Lupin for the past couple of days," Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I'd give it a couple of hours," Ron said.

"Dunno," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's see. It's been four days." Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's 3 pm. Lupin should be up and recovering soon. Tonks'll be around by suppertime."

"Hermione knows best," Ron muttered to Harry, who grinned.

A loud crack filled the air suddenly. The trio instantly recognized this as an Apparition, so they all drew their wands and stood at the ready.

"Wotcher, Harry! Ron, Hermione." Tonks grinned at them, hands up, in the front garden. The three relaxed, putting away their wands. She joined them on the wall, tripping over a root. The Apparition Point was behind Petunia's flowering agapanthus bushes. "Hello, Tonks," Harry replied. "Nice hair." Today, she had chosen a long hairstyle in Merpeople green. "Bit early, aren't you? How's Lupin?"

"He's fine. Tired, but fine. This," she said pointing to her head, "was his idea. Not sure about it, are you? How are you and the lovebirds doing?"

Both Ron and Hermione blushed, but Harry laughed. "As you can see, we're all fine. Heading to the shop for dear Aunt Petunia. Care to join us?"

"I see you love your family about as much as I love mine. I can join you for a bit. Then I have to get back to Remus." She blushed as Ron and Harry laughed. "Shut it, you two!"

The four of them set out towards the shops. "Really, Tonks, next time Lupin suggests a hair colour, ignore him," Harry said. Ron and Hermione had told him about her blue hair.

"You really don't like the green, huh, Potter? Oh, wait, you prefer long and red." She scrunched up her eyes as if thinking about something hard and a moment later her hair was even longer, but red, just like Ginny's.

"Ha-ha! Funny." Harry sent her a dark look. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"You could be my older sister," Ron said to Tonks, still chuckling.

"We are related-very distantly-but still related, after all."

"True. All the pure-blood families are," Harry remembered aloud. Sirius had told him that during the summer before his fifth year.

"I'd rather have either of you for a cousin instead of that Malfoy boy," Tonks muttered. Ron brightened.

"That's the second time you've said that," Hermione pointed out. Seeing the look of exasperation on Tonks' face, she added, "Not that I blame you."

"I am sorry," Harry murmured sympathetically to Tonks. Ron nodded his agreement.

There was another Apparition crack. The four of them whipped out their wands, waiting at the ready.

"I come in peace!" came Lupin's voice. He sounded tired, but amused.

"Good God, man, she's only been gone ten bloody minutes!" Ron began. Tonks laughed. Lupin kissed her cheek as they resumed their walk to the shop.

"Ron, I'm not here for Dora." He smiled at Ron. "Hello, Harry, Hermione."

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" Hermione asked, and then cringed; she remembered too late that the full moon had been the night before. Harry doubled over laughing as he figured out who Dora was.

"Call me Remus, Hermione. You're all adults and I haven't been your teacher for several years now. But I'm fine as can be. Harry, what's so funny?"

"Dora!" Harry snorted.

Tonks shot him a look and then hissed at him, "Shut it, I said!"

Ignoring both of them, Lupin continued, "Minerva—I mean, Professor McGonagall—would like a word with Harry. She'll be here in an hour or so. She contacted me just a few minutes ago and asked me to tell you she's coming by. She's rather busy at the moment, so she couldn't do it herself."

"Not a problem. I'll always have time for her." Harry could not remember ever being so excited to see his Head of House. Usually he dreaded seeing her, because normally it heralded a detention or a demand for some overdue homework He then realized with a start that McGonagall was no longer head of Gryffindor House, but actually Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who's going to be head of Gryffindor House now?" Harry asked no one in particular, but he didn't miss the significant glance between Tonks and Lupin.

"What do you know?" he demanded as they crossed the street.

"I'll tell you what I know, because I don't want a repeat of what happened at the start of your fifth year. And you're nearly of age anyway. Oh, and the whole 'Chosen One' thing." Tonks glanced at Lupin, who was smirking at the dark look Harry sent her. He nodded his approval.

Tonks continued, "Okay. These are the rumours flying around at the Ministry. Head of House is not the biggest dilemma; it's actually the smallest. Problem One," she ticked off a finger. "Minerva's going to need both a Transfiguration and a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. No one wants to teach now, especially Defence. But that position's always been jinxed."

"Tell me about it," Lupin muttered.

Tonks took his hand and then continued, "No one wants to be at Hogwarts, not without Dumbledore there. McGonagall's a very powerful witch, but it was Dumbledore Voldemort feared, not her. Now that he's gone…" Tonks trailed off for a moment.

The trio exchanged uncomfortable glances. They, by unspoken agreement, had not discussed Dumbledore's death yet.

"Stupid man, he's obviously never had McGonagall glare over her spectacles at him," Harry said, to fill the silence and to quell Tonks' interested glance.

"Problem Two," Tonks continued, smiling at Harry, "Not too many parents are keen on their children going back to Hogwarts right now. They want to keep their families close. The gossip is that the board of governors is seriously thinking about not opening Hogwarts for an autumn term."

Hermione's gasp caused Lupin to smile faintly. Ron and Harry snorted.

Tonks grinned, but kept going, "Problem Three: The governors still haven't confirmed Minerva as Headmistress yet."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ron demanded to know.

Tonks held up her hand. "She's been fighting with them since the day after the funeral. Poor woman hasn't even had time to grieve properly yet." Harry felt even more uncomfortable. "But listen, that's just Ministry gossip. Don't kill the messenger. Minerva will tell you what she wants you to know when she gets here. Look, here's the shop."

Lupin smirked at Tonks' switching of the subject.

Quickly doing his aunt's shopping, Harry shooed a fascinated Ron and a smirking (at Ron) Hermione out of the shop. Tonks and Lupin had waited outside. Harry cleared his throat and the two broke their kiss. They set off for Privet Drive, Lupin and Tonks holding hands.

"You know, she's a perfect match for you," Harry said suddenly. Tonks shot Lupin an 'I told you so' look. He rolled his eyes. "She brings out the Marauder in you. I can see the man that was friends with my dad, the troublemaker, not just the professor. You know about that?" Harry asked Tonks, who had snickered when he said the word 'Marauder'.

"About what…them, the Map, or both?" She cast him an innocent look. Lupin suppressed a grin. Ron and Hermione watched the interaction, very fascinated. "Whomever do you think, in her sixth year, told sweet innocent first-years Fred and George where to go find the Map?" Tonks told Harry, grinning at Ron's snort of laughter. "Filch never trusted me, probably because of my morphing powers. He confiscated the Map from Charlie and me one night while we were roaming the corridors." Ron laughed, while Hermione clicked her tongue, oddly reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"I told you back at the beginning of your fifth year that McGonagall didn't make me a Prefect because I couldn't behave myself. Charlie was my partner in crime. You'd think that Dumbledore and McGonagall would have learned the first time round when he made Remus Prefect so that he could watch over, or not, as it turns out, Sirius and James. However, they tried again with us and gave Charlie the Prefect badge. Same results." Ron and Harry snorted with laughter. Hermione sighed. Lupin was outright grinning now.

"So anyway, Filch had no idea what the Map was; Charlie told him it was a bit of old parchment, since we had managed to wipe it clean. Still gave us detention, that old bugger. I've heard through the grapevine that you are now the proud owner," Tonks said to Harry, who nodded. She smiled up at Lupin, who was watching her, merriment shining in his eyes.

"Well, Filch wouldn't like you," Harry informed Tonks. "You two are on opposite ends of the magic spectrum. You're both rare, but while you're a Metamorphmagus, and therefore extremely magical, he's a Squib."

"I knew it," she muttered, causing them all to laugh.

"You and Charlie had the Marauder's Map before Fred and George? Where'd you get it from?" Ron's eyes were huge.

"During our second year, Filch dragged Charlie and me off to his office. I can't remember what we had done to tick him off that time." Lupin smirked as she continued. "So there I am, sweet, innocent little me-" Harry snorted with disbelief. She ignored him. "-and I notice this piece of parchment sticking out of his filing cabinet drawer marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. So, of course, I had to check it out. Charlie levitated Mrs. Norris, diverting Filch's attention, and I grabbed it. Best detentions we ever earned. It took us the better part of the year to figure out how to operate it. We only told the twins where to find it when Filch confiscated it back from us in the sixth year. We knew the school by heart then, so we passed it to the next generation of lawbreakers, er, troublemakers."

"You know, I don't think Fred and George have ever made the connection that you're Moony," Ron said to Lupin, who was still laughing. "How'd you figure out who the Marauders were?" Ron asked her.

"Remus referred to his friends as Marauders one time and then called Sirius 'Padfoot' another time. I put two and two together. I was deeply impressed, and in shock, that the stoic professor I knew and loved was actually Moony. Padfoot was my cousin, and now Prongs' son is the map's owner. Very fitting. Please continue to use the map to annoy Filch."

Harry laughed. "Sirius was probably trying to set you two up, in the spirit of the Marauders."

"I wouldn't put it past him to try that. He knew that we needed each other and would take care of one another. I think he'd be very happy that we're together." Lupin kissed Tonks's forehead.

"Finally," she muttered, holding her face up for a better kiss.

Lupin sighed. "Never going to live it down, am I."

"Never." She got a small peck on the lips as he chuckled.

"No more in front of the kids. Like the red, by the way. You could be Ron's older sister."

"Yes, he would be happy," Harry told them cheerfully. "But 'not in front of the kids' is right. Come on. Professor McGonagall will be here soon. Perhaps you all can stay for dinner." They took a right onto Privet Drive.

Tonks laughed. "Could you see the Dursleys' faces if they had to sit down to eat dinner with…what…three witches and three wizards?"

"Ah, Dora, you're forgetting," Lupin gently reminded her, "it's three witches, two wizards, and a werewolf."

"Yes, yes, Remus, we know you're a werewolf, we just don't care. Anyway, full moon was last night - you're too tired to bite anyone, so you're not dangerous," Tonks said, making Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Lupin, though, was blushing. "If it was before the full moon, when you're," she paused to look for an appropriate word, "frisky, then I'd worry. We don't want to scare the poor Muggles…do we?" she asked Harry, pretending to be serious.

"That's right. You just have a 'furry little problem'," Harry told Lupin. "But frisky?" Lupin ignored him. "I suppose we don't want to scare them, though. A pity," he muttered.

Tonks, Ron, and Hermione, who had not heard this reference to Lupin's lycanthropy before, tried not to laugh at it, and at the look of mock disappointment on Harry's face.

"That's what James used to refer to it as, in mixed company. Everyone thought I had a rabid rabbit or something," Lupin explained for them, smiling as the memory surfaced.

"'Furry little problem'…that's funny. Well, it's not funny…appropriate…that…it's the phrase…furry…little…problem…never mind," Tonks muttered, getting flustered by the sly grin on Lupin's face. They turned into number four's front garden.

"I simply cannot believe that the five of you just walked down two roads in the Muggle world, chattering on about our world, as if there weren't a care in the world. I'm extremely disappointed."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Lupin all froze as the disapproving voice of Minerva McGonagall came from behind them.

TBC


	4. Plots and Plans

Rating and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Note: Many thanks to my beta who helped out SO much with last chapter. These are just my theories. Ms Rowling will blow them out of the water with Book 7. I'm going on Dumbledore's line to Sirius (sniffle for both-RIP) in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ "Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there." (American paperback ed., p. 713). So, I gave him a house. A small one, but big enough to fit a wife and children 

Author's Note I: I know Ms Rowling has said Lupin won't be the next DADA teacher, but I wrote everything before she said it. Ask a couple of Quillers, I freaked when I found out. However, my wonderful beta, Whimsy, pointed out that I am not Ms Rowling (er, he must have seen my bank statement), so I can't be expected to predict things 100, and that people like to read fan fiction to get different perspectives on the books.

Such a pearl of wisdom!

Author's Note II: Sorry it took so long to update. My Muse (my sister) requested not one, but two fics, so I had to comply. Then this happened:

Gijane: Look, Whimsy, Ch4! And so quick!

Whimsy: Betas then punches plothole punches plothole punches plothole (and few more) Here you go, 'jane.

Gijane: Uses word that would impress even Ron mental block swears a bit more

So here, after a month of racking my brain, is Chapter 4!

Chapter Four- Plots and Plans

McGonagall stood on the pavement in front of number three, Privet Drive. She was frowning at the group of people, which included past and present students, who were all stood frozen on the drive of number four staring back at her.

"Well, I see none of you noticed me following behind you since Arabella's," she barked. "Is someone going to say something?"

She almost cracked a smile as four members of the group stepped back leaving the fifth, Lupin, standing alone.

"Well, Remus, the others have made you their spokesman. Do you have anything to say?"

McGonagall had to bite her lip as Lupin turned around to glare at the others. "Et tu, Dora?" he asked the oldest of the remaining group.

"Sorry, darling," Tonks smiled prettily at him. "Love you." The other three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all snickered at the look of mock outrage on Lupin's face.

"Well, Mr Lupin, I'm still waiting for an answer." McGonagall swept across the road and into number four's front garden, an imposing sight dressed in black.

"Well," he began. "That line certainly brings back memories."

Finally, she smiled. "It certainly does, except you are covering for your new Marauders. Why the look of surprise, Remus? I miss nothing. I just decide not to comment." She glared at Tonks, then Harry, who both smiled weakly at her. "Nevertheless, that does not excuse what you and the rest of you just did. You," she turned her gaze back to Tonks," are an Auror for Merlin's sake. That was a severe breach of the Statute of Secrecy." She turned her glare on her current three students. "Strolling down a Muggle street discussing lycanthropy, our world-"She stopped short as the front door to number four cracked open and Harry's Aunt Petunia peeked out. "Good evening, Mrs Dursley," she called. She then noticed a pair of heads peek over the fence next door, and she turned her glare on them. "May I help you?" she barked, nodding in satisfaction as they scurried off. However, she had to repress an undignified smirk when Harry whispered to his friends, "Even the Muggles know not to mess with the Headmistress."

"Professor McGonagall?" Petunia questioned.

"Yes I am. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, to Harry's room. You'll find your owl there, Mr Potter. I will call for you when I'm ready for you. For now, I wish to speak to Mrs Dursley alone."

Petunia raised an eyebrow of surprise as she stepped aside to let them pass. Her nephew and his two friends obeyed the Headmistress immediately. She smiled weakly as McGonagall and the other two remaining people followed Harry inside.

"Yes, now, Mrs Dursley. Oh, I believe you have met Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks before."

"I'm…not sure," Petunia stuttered, eyeing them up and down. She watched as McGonagall made herself comfortable in her husband's armchair and conjured herself a service of tea, complete with scones.

"On the train platform at King's Cross last year," Tonks' voice drew Petunia's attention away from the Headmistress. "Only…" Tonks paused and scrunched up her eyes. Her hair morphed to short, spiky, and bubblegum pink almost instantaneously.

"Ah, yes," Petunia looked away as she had done last year. "I remember now. How…?"

Tonks grinned. "I'm a Metamorphmagus." Petunia did not say anything. "It means I was born with the ability to change my appearance at will," Tonks explained.

"Well, yes, now. Mr Lupin and Ms Tonks were just leaving. I have something to discuss with the two of you. I will call by later," the Headmistress said.

"Until then, Professor," Tonks smiled at McGonagall and with a loud crack, she Disapparated. Lupin nodded politely at the Headmistress and Petunia, and then quickly followed.

"Must they do that?" Petunia sniffed. She took a seat on the couch opposite.

McGonagall glared at her over the rims of her square framed glasses. "It's either Apparition or Floo with the fireplace. I think you would prefer the former. Now then, I have come to speak to Harry. With your permission of course."

"Oh, yes, go right ahead. Would you care for tea? Never mind, you…you…" Petunia mimicked the swishing of a wand with her hand.

"I conjured some, yes. Would _you_ care for tea?" McGonagall flicked her wand and another service of tea appeared. Flicking her wand again, she conjured a small table between herself and Petunia. She set her cup on it.

"Now, for my discussion with you. Harry sent me an owl last week asking regarding magical protection for you and your family. The charm that was cast to guard Harry while he lives here will expire when he comes of age on the 31st of July. Harry suggested, and I agree, that you should be moved from Privet Drive when he leaves, for your protection. We will place you in number 12, Grimmauld Place, the Black family ancestral home."

"Ancestral home?" Petunia squeaked.

"Yes. The Black family is now defunct with Sirius' death. It is the house that Harry inherited," McGonagall explained.

"Sirius was his godfather."

"Yes," McGonagall continued. "I have also contacted the Ministry of Magic. They assure me that they have contacted their American counterparts and an Auror has been assigned to watch over your son while he is abroad. Once Dudley is back in Britain, he will join you at Grimmauld Place. We will tackle the problem of his returning to school later. Any questions?" Petunia shook her head. "Very well. Can you call Harry now for me?"

Before Petunia could rise from her seat, there was the sound of a car pulling into number four's drive.

Just as he made it to the landing to eavesdrop, Harry also heard the car. He whispered excitedly to his friends, "Uncle Vernon's home! I'd like to see him try to take on Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore had him sputtering like an idiot last year."

Harry felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he mentioned his former Headmaster's name. It was still hard to believe he was actually gone. Glancing at Ron and Hermione, he saw the same reaction reflected in their eyes.

Harry watched as Vernon entered his housewhistling cheerfully – it must have been a very productive day at work. He placed his briefcase on the table in the hall and moved to enter the living room, but stopped short in the hall at the sight of Professor McGonagall.

Harry crept down a few more stairs to watch. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Hello," Vernon said curiously, sending his wife a perplexed glance.

"Good evening, Mr Dursley," McGonagall stood and offered her hand. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She paused as Vernon's face went purple at the word 'Hogwarts'. He ignored her hand. "I am here to speak to Harry. Also to Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. Your wife was about to call them for me, but I believe that they are listening on the first floor landing." The last bit was said loud enough that the trio huddled on the stairs didn't need to strain to hear it. "Come into the living room please," she finished, resuming her seat in Vernon's armchair.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled into the living room in single file a few moments later. They sat on the couch recently vacated by Petunia, who was now next to Vernon and making sure he did not explode. Harry sat in the centre, flanked by Ron and Hermione.

"That will be all," McGonagall said to the Dursleys, dismissing them. Harry bit his lip as Petunia led a still purple faced Vernon away and into the kitchen, where she shut the door. Once she was certain the Dursley's were gone, then McGonagall began, "Firstly, how are you three doing? As well as can be expected, I presume."

"Yes, Professor," they muttered, not looking the Headmistress in the eye.

"No, you three aren't fine," she sighed. "You haven't mourned yet, have you? I know you, Harry. You've bottled up your emotions again, haven't you? And you, Mr Weasley, won't let Miss Granger take him to task for it. Am I correct?"

McGonagall faintly smiled at the looks of wonder that crossed their faces. "That is neither here nor there, but you do have to mourn. It's part of life. Now, Professor Dumbledore and I had a chat today. He seems to think that there is something that you would like to tell me, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by Ron. "How did you and Professor Dumbledore chat? He's…he's…you know…"

"Dead, Mr Weasley? Yes, I know. The portraits of the former Heads are in our office. They are there to offer their advice, services, and such to the current Head. Now, Harry, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. He wasn't sure what to say to McGonagall. He felt that this was his fight with Voldemort; he knew it was his fight. He alone was going to have to face Voldemort in the end. However, he had begun to realize that he was not going to be able to seek and destroy Horcruxes alone. "I'll be right back," he muttered.

He ran upstairs to his bedroom where he flung open his trunk. Rummaging around in it, he found the fake Horcrux. Bounding back down the stairs, he noted his aunt peering out from behind the kitchen door as if eavesdropping. She quickly shut the door as Harry came into view.

Glancing curiously over his shoulder, perplexed by his aunt's actions, Harry re-entered the living room. Crossing over to the Headmistress, he silently handed her the locket.

"This is what Professor Dumbledore and I found the night…the night…" Harry trailed off.

"The night you left the school," McGonagall gently finished for him. "What is it?"

Harry quickly explained what Horcruxes were to her. By the end, he'd never seen the Headmistress' lips set so thin.

"Is this a Horcrux, Harry?" she asked.

"No, it's a fake. Here, read this." He handed her the note that had been inside.

While McGonagall was reading, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to find all the other Horcruxes and destroy them. We have the best of the wizarding world at our fingertips, the Order of the Phoenix. I intend to use them, if they will help." Ron nodded his agreement while Hermione beamed at him.

"Of course we will," McGonagall told him.

For the first time ever, Harry voiced aloud what he knew all along, "It's going to have to be Voldemort and me at the end; it was always going to be that way. However, the quicker we figure out, find, and destroy all the Horcruxes, the better. It took Professor Dumbledore a year alone to locate one. We have four to find. I, for one, do not want to be fighting a war forever. Now, Professor Dumbledore believed there were six Horcruxes, plus the bit of soul left inside Voldemort himself. The diary and the Gaunt family ring have been destroyed. That's two. Then the Slytherin locket and the Hufflepuff cup we are almost positive are two more. That's four. Now, the last two we aren't sure of, something of either Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's and Voldemort's pet snake," Harry added. "Professor Dumbledore was positive that the only known Gryffindor relic, his sword, has been perfectly safe in the Head's office. We think that it is something of Rowena Ravenclaw's, and Nagini the snake, since Voldemort could not reach the Gryffindor relic. That's six."

"Any ideas, Professor, on the Ravenclaw relic?" Hermione asked.

"No. However, since Professor Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw House and is now a member of the Order, I shall discuss the Ravenclaw relic with him. He can go through the Library and research Ravenclaw while I'm at the Ministry discussing the reopening of the school for next term. Which leads me to my next subject. We will discuss these Horcruxes again at the next Order meeting, which is next Wednesday at Hogwarts. I will arrive to escort you all there at five o'clock."

"I'd like to get a look at Professor Dumbledore's Pensive if I could. There are no books or anything at Hogwarts about Horcruxes, but I'm betting that he has loads of notes and such in his office. "

"Very well, I shall arrive earlier in the day to pick you up. Now I need your help, Harry."

"Anything you need, Professor," Harry responded immediately.

McGonagall smiled. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor, just like your parents. Now, I have two open teaching positions I need filled, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The Transfiguration post should be no problem, but I need your help filling the Defence position."

"How?" Harry looked perplexed.

"I want Remus back at Hogwarts this term, as Defence teacher again..."

Hermione cut McGonagall off. "And you'll have another Order member in the castle as well. But, how are you going to get him? Umbridge's laws practically prevent him from ever being employed ever again. And with Greyback out there, biting everyone who crosses Voldemort, werewolves are hated more than usual." The Headmistress stared at her over her spectacles. "Sorry," Hermione added, blushing.

"Precisely the problem, Miss Granger. While I cannot do anything about the community hating werewolves, as with any law, there are loopholes. One such loophole is that a werewolf can be employed if an extraordinary outstanding member of wizarding society vouches for them. That would be someone like the Minister, or myself, as Headmistress, "she added in a bit of a rush, blushing faintly. "Then the Minister for Magic can give his approval. Albus told him he would vouch for him immediately after Umbridge's laws went into effect, but Remus had decided that he would take Order missions instead. He was living at Grimmauld Place and he had his Wolfsbane Potion. For him, at that time, that was all he needed. We know how his werewolf mission turned out," McGonagall sighed. "I want him at the castle. A Defence teacher that actually knows what he is doing would be very valuable in the current climate. And, as Miss Granger mentioned before, he would be another member of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts. I would vouch for him myself, but the Minister's not interested in my word."

"He's interested in mine," Harry said. "And as 'The Chosen One', you believe that I am an extraordinary outstanding member of wizarding society,"

"Yes. However, the Minister won't just take your word. He's going to want you…"

"As his morale booster and poster child," Harry finished for her. He sighed. "I'm going to have to think about it. I know it's for Professor Lupin, but I don't like what the Ministry's doing right now."

"We have to wait until you are of age anyway, then I will make an appointment with the Minister," McGonagall told him. "You'll have until then to decide, Potter." Harry noted his surname and felt almost guilty that she was upset with him. "I won't speak to Remus until I have your decision."

"I'll let you know, Professor. I promise."

"What about your Transfiguration position?" Ron finally spoke up. "If you have Professor Lupin heading back to Hogwarts, hopefully," he added, "why don't you ask Tonks to fill the post? Obviously, she's great at Transfiguration, and you'll have a fully trained Auror and another member of the Order in the castle." Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione, who were staring at him in shock.

He went on. "With an Auror at the school itself and more Aurors guarding Hogsmeade, parents will be more…open to sending their children back to school. The students wouldn't be in any more danger at Hogwarts than they would be at home. In fact, we're probably safer at school, especially with all the Order members inside teaching. Then the parents wouldn't have to worry as much over their children and could worry about themselves." Harry grinned. Ron had basically said the same thing at Dumbledore's funeral.

McGonagall smiled. "Strategy was always your forté, Mr Weasley. That is precisely who I was going to ask, for precisely those reasons. Also, how could I separate them now that they are together?"

"Finally," Harry muttered, and then grinned as McGonagall smiled. "Professor Tonks…sounds funny. You'll need another Transfiguration teacher once her assignment's over; she'll never leave the Aurors. I'll make it a bargaining point to get the Minister to assign her to Hogwarts. She's already at Hogsmeade; he won't miss her much more if she's inside the castle. Are you going to allow her to have bubblegum pink hair while she teaches?" he asked jokingly.

"Could you see the other students' faces?" Ron asked. "'That's our teacher?'"

Harry laughed. The Headmistress said, "I will hopefully have Nymphadora…and Remus. However, Albus and I agree that I need one more thing to ensure that Hogwarts reopens for next term." The trio looked at her expectantly.

"I need you three back as students. Well, just at the school. It's up to you whether or not you continue to go to lessons. I know what you are facing right now, Harry, and Hogwarts will be the safest place for you. Use it as a base if you wish. I just need you there." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances.

"It's up to you, mate, "Ron told Harry. "I know Mum would be pleased if I finished my education…or at least attempted to. And you know Hermione'd love to go back. What?" he asked her, when Hermione shot him a nasty look.

"It's completely up to you, Harry. I go where you go," Hermione told him, still glaring at Ron.

Harry got up and paced. Thinking hard, he went to the window and looked out. It was a perfect June day in Surrey. It was hard to believe that Voldemort was out there and that there was a war going on, especially since he was right in the middle of it. Then two faces came to his mind, his parents. He turned around and faced his friends and his Headmistress who were watching him, waiting.

"I'll go back," he told them. "I'll even go to some of the lessons; I'm going to need to really learn if I'm going to eventually go up against Voldemort. Dumbledore said that even if his Horcruxes were gone and he was mortal again, he would still be one of the most powerful wizards out there. I hate to admit it, but it's true. However, I don't want to have to worry about NEWTs, homework, or any tests. I can use the castle as a base. As you said, Ron, it's probably the safest place in Britain right now. And I'll have practically the whole Order there to help me as well."

"While we can postpone your exams, and perhaps homework, I can't have you just running about the castle. It wouldn't be fair to the other students. We'll figure out exactly what your limits will be later, at the Order meeting."

Harry nodded, understanding her point.

"Excellent. Well, I have to be going now." McGonagall stood and Vanished the tea service and table she had Conjured. "I shall be back to escort you to the Order meeting. I believe I will ask Nymphadora now, since I told them I was stopping by."

"Good luck. Just don't call her Nymphadora," Harry advised, "and she'll do anything for you."

"Sound advice, Mr Potter. If you reach a decision, let me know. Until tomorrow." With a nod to Ron and Hermione and a loud crack, McGonagall Disapparated.

"Well, looks like we're headed back to Hogwarts after all." Harry laughed as he saw the broad grin on Hermione's face. "Can your smile be any broader?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Both he and Ron laughed as Hermione blushed.

TBC


	5. Revelations

Rating and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Notes: Many thanks to RobGrey03, for an insider's look into the mind of a 17 year old boy; which one thing in the world that I will never be or have never been.

This chapter is kind of short, but nice and chock full of angst for you.

Thanks to Whimsy (again!) for helping me. I know what I want to say, but not all of it makes it down. He just 'magically' knows what to insert. I still think he deserves co-authorship!

Chapter Five- Revelations

Harry awoke on the morning of the Order meeting to find Ron's camp bed empty. Wondering where he was, Harry left his room and wandered down the corridor towards the guest bedroom. Halfway down, he heard a very feminine giggle that he hoped was Hermione. Praying that he hadn't heard anything he never, ever wanted to imagine, he walked quickly past his aunt's door just in case. Harry arrived at Hermione's door to find it halfway open.

Without thinking, he did something which he regretted instantly: he silently pushed the door open a bit more, revealing Ron and Hermione lying on the bed, kissing passionately. Harry jumped back as though if burned. His first thought was that it wasn't like he didn't know it was going on, he just had never seen it before. His second was that Ron had learned quite a lot from Lavender Brown last year and that Hermione was no slouch either. The third thought was that he never wanted to see his best friends snogging ever again. He felt like he was invading their privacy; besides, it was just too bizarre.

He took a step back, hoping to leave without them noticing him, but somehow he caught his heel on the carpet He went down with a loud thud and the door flew wide open.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped, sitting up. Her face was bright red.

Ron sat up on the bed. "Harry?" he asked solemnly. The air in the room and corridor was suddenly filled with tension.

Harry knew he had to defuse the situation. Ron and Hermione had put up with his moodiness all week as he tried to decide what to do. He looked up at them from his position on the floor, and then yelled, "Oh, my God! My eyes are burning! Ah!" He grabbed at his eyes and fell back completely on the floor.

Hermione scrambled off the bed and ran towards him. "Harry! It's not your scar, it's your eyes? Do you think-"She stopped abruptly as Ron roared with laughter. "Ron, what is so funny?" she demanded.

He was laughing too hard to answer her, so Harry said, "Please, next time you two have a snog fest, close the door all the way. Better yet, put one of those thingies you use to pull your hair back on the doorknob so I know not to interrupt at all!"

Hermione's face, which had resumed its natural colour, flamed red again. "Oh!" was all she managed to say.

Harry chuckled at her. "Listen," he said, extending a hand to have Hermione help him up. "I'm really glad you two are together, but it's just…weird seeing you two snogging. Know what I mean? I feel like I'm invading your privacy."

"Oh," Hermione said again as she helped him to his feet. She then dropped Harry, yelped, and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and held it in front of her nightgown, blushing. Harry shot her a look.

"I understand, mate," Ron said as he ambled over to Harry and offered him a hand up. He pulled Harry up from the floor. Harry muttered his thanks and shot Hermione a look. "I'd feel the same way if I saw you and Ginny snogging."

"Fat chance of that happening again," Harry mumbled darkly.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"I…er, well, I broke it off with her," Harry mumbled, looking anywhere but at his best friend.

"What? With my sister? Why? Is that why she hasn't written?" Harry glanced quickly at him; Ron looked confused.

"You know…to protect her…and stuff. So, yeah, that's why she hasn't written." Harry looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He was also a bit worried Ron might be angry, so he was shocked when Ron said,

"That's bollocks, Harry."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, though she gave Ron a look about his language. "We kind of figured it out though."

"We did?" Ron looked lost.

Harry laughed at Ron's bewildered look. "Well, one of you did. Come on," he said, changing the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about Ginny yet. "Let's get ready. McGonagall will be here in about an hour."

The three of them were sitting on the couch in the living room three quarters of an hour later, waiting for the Headmistress and chatting about what might be covered in the Order meeting. Aunt Petunia entered the living room with a tea tray laden with food. Harry glanced up at her warily, and then returned his attention to Hermione, who had faltered.

"Go on," he said, ignoring his aunt hovering nearby.

"But Harry..." Hermione nodded at Petunia.

"What is it?" Harry sighed, ignoring the chastising click of Hermione's tongue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron smirking; he was always up for watching Harry verbally fence with his aunt.

"I need to know when you'll be home tonight."

"Dunno…why?" he sighed.

"If I'm going to cook, I'll need to know if you and your friends - and anyone else - will be here for dinner."

"Dunno."

"We'll be leaving in a fortnight. You have to let me know what's going on sooner or later," Petunia said, exasperated.

"It's not much fun being kept in the dark, is it?" he said.

"My family's lives are at stake! I need to know!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait!" he said, louder, knowing that she wasn't including him in 'her family'.

"I am trying! You could at least show me a little respect; after all I've done for you."

Harry jumped up from the couch, suddenly furious. Looking down at his aunt, square in the face, he said, "You don't deserve my respect."

"What!" Petunia screeched. "I raised you since you were one year old-"

"You put a baby in the cupboard under the stairs!" he yelled back, cutting her off. He heard Hermione gasp in shock behind him.

"What was I suppose to do with you!"

"Let's think…with a baby who had just had both his parents murdered. Hum…maybe you could have LOVED ME!" he bellowed.

"You were…you are…one of them!" she shouted back.

"So! I'm your sister's child! What if I am one of them! My mother was your SISTER! You're my AUNT! We share the same blood!"

"She left me for them!" screamed Petunia.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Petunia looked at him, and then collapsed into Vernon's armchair, sobbing hysterically. Hermione stood, grabbed Ron, and steered him from the room. Harry stood, shocked, staring at his aunt.

"Lily was exactly one year and one week younger than me," Petunia began quietly after a deep breath, wiping away tears. "We were inseparable as children. We did everything together; we were two peas in a pod. My mother even dressed us alike." She paused to look at Harry, who had sat back down on the couch. "Then she turned eleven, and that owl arrived."

"Her Hogwarts letter," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, that…that bloody letter arrived." Harry raised an eyebrow at his aunt's language. "It ruined my life! Suddenly, Lily had a whole new world opened to her, one that I wasn't going to be a part of. She went off happily to school, leaving me behind. Alone." Harry opened his mouth, but Petunia continued before he could speak. "She came home for Christmas holidays that first year all excited about what she had learned. She barged into my room, threw herself at me, and started chatting as if nothing had changed." Petunia paused. "I don't know why I did it, why I just didn't accept her. But I looked at her and said, 'I'm not really interested, Lily. Why don't you run off and ring your new friends- or whatever you people do- and tell them?'

"How did Mum react?" Harry asked.

"She pulled away from me, looked at me, and then stalked out of my room. We never spoke civilly to each other again. We grew further and further apart as the years went on. Then, in her last year, I met Vernon and she started dating James. I only met your father the one time, at my wedding that summer after they finished school. Then Dudley was born." Petunia put her face in her hands and began to cry again.

"I never went to her wedding, to your christening, or anything. Do you know what the last thing I said to your mother was?" Harry shook his head. "I said, 'Well, why don't you go off and live your life and keep out of mine.'" Her sobs grew louder. He looked awkwardly at her, not knowing what to do. Finally, he stood, sat on the arm of her chair, and timidly hugged her.

Petunia immediately buried her face in his shirt. Muffled, she continued, "Next thing I knew was that your parents were dead; then you arrived. Lily was…dead." Harry clumsily stroked her blonde hair and murmured incoherently to her. "Do you know what happened when I opened the door and found you on my doorstep? I read that letter, and then looked down at you. You opened your eyes and blinked at me. All I could see, regardless of the fact how much you looked like your father, were those big green eyes…Lily's eyes."

She pulled back from Harry's shirt and looked up into his face. When their eyes met, she let out a sob and reburied her face. "Is that why you never loved me?" he asked in a whisper. "Because every time you look at me, you see my mother?"

Petunia nodded mutely.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came tentatively.

Petunia and Harry both looked up. Framed in the doorway were Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked like she was torn between running to Harry and staying put. Ron had a restraining hand her shoulder, knowing what she was thinking. The Headmistress was surveying the scene.

"Tea," she said briskly. With a quick wave of her wand, McGonagall had Conjured a tea service and chocolate biscuits. "Give this to your aunt, Harry." She handed him a teacup and a biscuit.

Before he could move, Petunia reached up and stroked the side of his face. "I mucked things up with my sister and then again with you. I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.

Harry had no idea what to say to her. An apology was not going to make up for sixteen years of neglect. Twenty-seven years if he included his mother's pain of losing her sister.

McGonagall must have sensed this because she gently said, "Harry, give your aunt her tea. Mrs Dursley, we must get going. I'll have them home after dinner."

Petunia nodded while sniffling. She looked up as Harry handed her the teacup, her pale blue eyes watery. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, lost. Ron looked bewildered. Hermione had tears in her eyes. They both looked at the Headmistress for a prompt.

"Move along, you three," she said, all the while watching Petunia. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved into the doorway, but Harry stopped as McGonagall began to speak to Aunt Petunia. "Mrs Dursley, I don't know what to say to you. You've realized too late what you've done, but I don't think it's too late to make some amends. Harry will have to really think about this." He looked at the Headmistress, startled. "You are his only blood family left. Just don't push him."

Petunia nodded as she followed the quartet to the front door. Harry gave her an uncertain look; he was not sure what to make of her as his aunt continued to follow them to the Apparition Point. "Harry, take my arm. I know you can Apparate on your own, but we must pretend that you're Side-Alonging with me since you don't have a licence yet. Miss Granger, will you please take Mr Weasley."

Harry glanced one last time at Petunia as he felt the pressure of the Apparition. Seconds later he and McGonagall were standing right outside the entrance gates to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione joined them with a crack.

"Come along, now," the Headmistress told them. She tapped the gates with her wand. The locks snaked back and the gates swung open. McGonagall motioned for them to enter first, and then followed behind them.

Once she relocked the gates, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed McGonagall up the hill to the castle. As they went, Harry looked around and realized how different the school seemed without students present. It was so…quiet.

He caught his breath when he saw Dumbledore's white tomb. Wordlessly, Ron and Hermione moved closer to him. Harry paused and stared at his Headmaster's final resting place. Stumbling, he made his way over to it with Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall in his wake. Ron and Hermione stood directly behind him but McGonagall kept her distance, watching and waiting for them.

Harry stopped a few feet from the tomb. He stared at the cool, white marble that encased Dumbledore's body, but his mind was elsewhere; it was at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, with the crumpled and broken form of the old Headmaster. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting Ron or Hermione, he looked up and was surprised to find it was McGonagall. The Headmistress stood beside him, a lone tear silently streaming down her cheek.

Through his own grief, Harry could appreciate what she was going through as well. Dumbledore had been her mentor, her ally, and her colleague, but mostly her friend. Tonks had told him that McGonagall had spent most of her days at the Ministry fighting to keep Hogwarts open. She hadn't had the time to properly mourn yet. He leaned over and gave her a quick, awkward pat on the back, not exactly sure what to do. Over her shoulder, Harry saw Ron consoling Hermione, who was crying.

After a few moments, he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Quietly, he said, "We should go inside, Professor."

McGonagall cleared her throat and nodded. "Quite so. We have a lot to get through."

Harry turned to the other two, but Hermione was already standing straighter, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "I have to admit," she said, business-like once more, "I'm very curious to see what Dumbledore has in the Head's office regarding Horcruxes."

"Dumbledore had everything set out in his study for you," she told them as they resumed the walk to the castle. Harry froze. "What do you mean?"

McGonagall turned and regarded him over her spectacles. "He has the Pensieve set up in his study. There are bottles of memories and notebooks full of papers next to it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, but resumed walking.

"He knew he was going to die," Harry whispered.

"Or he prepared…just in case," Hermione said.

"I'm sure that's it, Harry," Ron told him. They entered the castle. The Great Hall was just as ominously silent as the grounds were. Without any students, Hogwarts seemed to be almost in a slumbering state; as if waiting for another first of September.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said. Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. Ron shrugged.

"Come along," McGonagall called from halfway up the staircase. "You can ask him when you get to my office."

"I can ask him?" Harry asked.

"His portrait," she gently reminded him.

Harry didn't respond as they walked through the still corridors. At the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Head's office, McGonagall told it, "Lemon drop." At Harry's look, she said, "I know that they are a Muggle sweet, but they were Albus' favourite." Harry nodded.

Up they climbed until they were facing the Headmistress' office door. "I'll leave you three here. I'm going to speak to the house-elves about dinner for tonight's Order meeting." With that, she tapped the door with her wand. It opened instantaneously.

Ron and Hermione entered, while Harry hovered at the door. He watched as Hermione looked around, fascinated. She had never been in the Head's office before. Her hand hovered over the case that enclosed Godric Gryffindor's sword. Ron was observing the McGonagall family shield mounted over the fireplace. "This is new," he commented to Harry.

"It looks almost like when Dumbledore had it," Harry told Hermione, who was examining the silver instruments on a nearby table. "Except there are a few more…feminine touches here and there." He nodded towards the tartan curtains. "But nothing like what Umbridge's office looked like when she played Headmistress. Of course, Professor McGonagall has…taste."

"I should say that Minerva will be quite happy to hear that, Harry."

The trio froze at the sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice.

TBC


	6. The Order Carries On

Rating and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Note: First meeting of the Order after Dumbledore's death.

Author's Note: I'd like to apologise for such a gap between updates. I had a hard drive meltdown, a writing challenge, writer's block, and the general summer business at work slowing me down. Oh…and Harry wouldn't cooperate either.

Chapter Six- The Order Carries On

Harry had no idea why he was so surprised to hear Dumbledore's voice; he had been expecting it. A quick glance at Ron and Hermione's faces confirmed that they were just as shocked as he was.

He supposed that he should have grieved, but he hadn't been ready to accept Dumbledore was actually gone. The Headmaster had been there since the beginning of his magical life. His death was a loss of stability, a loss of the status quo.

Snapping back into reality, Harry realised that Dumbledore was speaking to him. "I must certainly say you're looking well, Harry. As are you Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."

Harry was sure his jaw had dropped as Ron's had. Hermione's brown eyes were as wide as an owl's and she was wordlessly mouthing her shock. Dumbledore was carrying on as if he were alive and standing in the Head's office, not dead and hanging on the wall as a portrait.

"I hope all is well at Privet Drive," Dumbledore continued, seemingly amused by their reactions. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Phineas Nigellus sit upright in his throne like chair.

But now that Harry was faced with this sudden reminder of Dumbledore, he realised the true reason why he hadn't grieved: he hadn't wanted to accept how Dumbledore had died, at the hands of a traitor. Especially since Dumbledore had trusted that person implicitly.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What were you thinking?" It sounded like a roar in his ears, but came out as a whisper

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked him. Ron and Hermione both turned around to look at him.

"I said 'what were you thinking?'" Harry repeated, this time more loudly. He finally entered the Head's office and walked over to stand below Dumbledore's portrait. Phineas Nigellus, to the left of Dumbledore, arched an eyebrow, but remained quiet. Harry saw Hermione frown and Ron quickly once again laid restraining hand on her shoulder before she could open her mouth to say something.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"You know what I mean! Trusting Snape! Especially after all I had told you about him last year. I don't care what sort of promises he made you, or how sorry he said he was about my parents' deaths, or any of it. He murdered you, plain and simple."

"Harry-"Dumbledore began.

But Harry wasn't listening. "You have to mean to use an Unforgivable Curse. Bellatrix Lestrange taught me that."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said in a firm tone. "That is enough."

"Sorry, sir," Harry muttered.

"Thank you. Now Minerva has told me you've confided in her. And in the Order. I'm very pleased that you did. She has set Professor Flitwick researching Rowena Ravenclaw, for I really do believe that Voldemort has something of hers since he couldn't get anything of Gryffindor's. Now, quickly, before the meeting starts in the Great Hall, I want you to look at the notes I managed on the Hufflepuff cup." Dumbledore paused as Ron and Hermione joined Harry at the base of his portrait. "I had made some progress on determining a possible location, but along the way I discovered a clue to the Slytherin one. Given how Voldemort is so obsessed with his lineage," Harry nodded his agreement, "I decided to focus on that one instead. You will find my notes in my...er, in Minerva's study, along with the Pensieve – which, by the way, I have left to you. Go on now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned around to look in the direction of the Head's study, and crossed the office to look in. Sitting on the desk was the Pensieve, glittering, along with a small pile of parchments.

Hermione moved past into the study and began to shuffle through the notes on the desk. Harry watched a variety of expressions pass across her face before she finally looked up and said, "There's some great information here, Harry. This is going to really help us."

Harry and Ron followed her into the study. The three of them pulled up chairs around the desk and began to sort through all the notes. Harry eyed the bottles of memories curiously, but something instinctually told him to wait until he was alone before looking at them. Around lunchtime, a house-elf Apparated into the office to offer a plate of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, and three goblets. She bowed deeply and told them, in her high-pitched voice, that the Headmistress was in her old office, sorting through it, and if they needed anything to use the Floo powder to call her. It was a sign of how immersed Hermione was in her research that she didn't even comment on the house-elf's servile nature. Harry exchanged a grin with Ron and thanked the house-elf.

When he next looked away, Harry couldn't believe that the sun was sinking in the sky. Nudging Ron, he said, "Hermione, let's call it a day, all right?"

Before she could respond, Professor McGonagall opened the office door. "Good evening," she called, entering the study. "I hope Albus' notes are proving useful. The Order is here and dinner is about to be served."

As if on cue, Ron's stomach let out a particularly loud growl. Everyone laughed as Harry and Hermione straightened out the parchments. Once they were done, the trio followed McGonagall out. As he closed the door, Harry couldn't help but glance back at Dumbledore's portrait; he was asleep, but Phineas Nigellus gave him a look. Perplexed at why, Harry frowned slightly, but shrugged it off.

The entire Order turned to watch their progress as they descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall. The buzz in the Hall stopped for a moment, but picked right back up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, and then entered the crowd.

Ron was all but snatched up by his mother and fussed over. A sea of red hair told Harry that most, if not all, of the Weasley family was present. The silvery blonde head bobbing around in that sea announced that Fleur was here. Looking around, he spotted Lupin chatting with Shacklebolt, Moody, Hestia Jones, and a few other Order members. Hermione was being hugged by her mother while her father was looking around the Entrance Hall, his mouth hanging open.

Harry began to make his way over towards Lupin, but he caught sight of Ginny. He tripped over thin air and went smack into Tonks.

"Am I rubbing off on you, Harry?" she teased as she straightened him up.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, noting that Tonks' bubblegum pink hair completely clashed with her scarlet Auror robes.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly bustled over and hugged him. Arthur shook his hand. They turned to greet Tonks and he came face to face with Ginny. Harry had not seen her since he had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Hello, Harry," she said quietly.

"H-h-hello, G-g-ginny," he responded, catching Tonks' reassuring smile as she chatted to Molly.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," he muttered eyes downcast. But he wasn't fine; he felt so awkward. It was as if their roles had been reversed and now he was the one putting his elbow into the butter dish instead. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He felt himself blushing. Why? He knew she was not angry at him. They both agreed it was a necessary thing to do given the circumstances, and they never said they wouldn't get back together again after Voldemort's death. So what was the problem? She looked at him strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry looked up. "No," he found himself answering honestly.

Ginny nodded at him. "After the meeting, we'll talk…if you want to."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk, but he wanted to see Ginny. Nodding, they both turned as McGonagall ordered, "Everyone into the Great Hall. There are far too many people out here." Everyone piled from the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall.

Hermione excitedly led her parents to the Gryffindor table, a bemused Ron trailing behind. Harry made to follow them, but overheard McGonagall mention the Dursleys.

"We have to figure out when we are going to move Harry and his…family," McGonagall said to Lupin as they followed behind the crowd.

"Are you going to be helping, Professor…er, Remus?" Harry asked, looking curiously at him. But Lupin was avoiding eye contact.

"Of course," McGonagall told him. "He has a vested interest in your well-being now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"You still haven't told him?" Tonks asked, taking a seat next to Lupin.

"Told me what?" Harry asked. Lupin shot her a look as he sat down, which made him even more curious.

Lupin's blue gaze met Harry's green one. "Not now, Harry, but soon."

"We'll talk about this later," Harry told Lupin firmly, and then sat down next to Ron and Hermione as McGonagall continued,

"We are all here; I believe we are ready to start."

"Arabella is watching Privet Drive. Hagrid is watching Hogwarts. And Fred is at…the shop," she said. George grinned at the grimace on McGonagall's face. "We have to decide who will become the new Head of the Order."

Hestia Jones looked confused. "We all just assumed you would, Minerva." Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment, but collected herself and said, "All those who want me to become Head of the Order of the Phoenix, please raise your hand."

Everyone, including the unofficial members of the Order of the Phoenix, raised their hands.

"Right. We'll work out the details later. That's settled then," McGonagall said. "Second order of business: Nymphadora, have you considered my proposal from last week?"

"Yes, Professor. Remus and I discussed it and if you can convince the Minister to spare me, then you've got yourself a Transfiguration teacher."

"Excellent. I'm working on the Minister. I'm almost positive he'll see things my way. Congratulations, Professor Tonks." She gave Harry a level look, but he just shrugged briefly. He was preoccupied by other things.

Harry was watching Lupin. While he was smiling as everyone congratulated Tonks, there was sadness in his eyes. With Tonks at Hogwarts teaching, plus her Auror duties, there would be very little free time for them to spend together.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt. Did he really want to become the poster child of the Ministry of Magic? Sure, the_ Daily Prophet_ called him 'The Chosen One' and he knew that Voldemort had basically made him that, but he really did not like how Scrimgeour was running the Ministry now. Perhaps he and McGonagall could bargain with the Minister. Harry made a mental note to talk to the Headmistress.

"Next order of business: How many of you know what a Horcrux is? I see Remus does. Anyone else? Alastor?"

"Heard the word before, can't remember what exactly they are," Moody growled.

"Could you enlighten everyone else, please, Remus?" McGonagall asked.

As Lupin explained to the Order what Horcruxes were and what had to be done to make one, Harry reflected back to third year when Lupin had taught him. The man really was made for teaching. He sighed and focused in on what Lupin was saying.

"Obviously, nobody has made a Horcrux in many years. Which begs the question: why did you ask, Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore came to the conclusion that Horcruxes are the key to Voldemort's apparent immortality – and perhaps more importantly, the key to his eventual defeat."

"Horcruxes? As in more than one?" Lupin asked, incredulous. "But... how is that even possible? The lengths he must have gone to..."

"Exactly, Mr Lupin. But we know that Voldemort's goal was always to cheat death, and he would go to any lengths to do so. Professor Dumbledore and Harry believe that Voldemort constructed his Horcruxes out of objects that held meaning for him, either connections to his past or objects of historical significance. We believe there are six in total." There were gasps and shouts of outrage from everyone – six murders in exchange for immortality was a very high price to pay. McGonagall continued when the noise died down. "Fortunately, two have already been destroyed. The first was Voldemort's diary –" and here all eyes turned towards Ginny, who blushed, "– and the second was a ring, a family heirloom belonging to Voldemort's mother."

"The ring that Dumbledore was wearing last year?" Fleur asked.

McGonagall nodded, and then continued. "With extensive research, we have figured out that there is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff that is more than likely a Horcrux. Also a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Since we are almost positive that there are two from two of the four Hogwarts founders, then we have to presume that there is a relic of Rowena Ravenclaw's that is now a Horcrux. The only known relic of Godric Gryffindor's is his sword and that has resided in my office for over fifty years. Therefore, we guess that Voldemort's snake has been made a Horcrux as a replacement. The last and seventh bit of soul still resides in Voldemort. When the other Horcruxes are destroyed, then, and only then, can Voldemort be killed."

McGonagall paused to let the Order take all this in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were whispering among themselves. Ginny looked thoughtful. Tonks looked horrified, as did Shacklebolt. As the two Order members that were also Aurors, they could fully appreciate the difficulty of the task that lie ahead. Hestia looked like she was going to faint. Lupin and the elder Weasleys looked grim. Ron and Hermione were whispering.

"Professor," Ginny suddenly spoke up. "What do these relics look like? Do we know where they are?"

McGonagall looked surprised. "Harry has seen them through Albus' Pensive. Do you want to explain what they look like, Mr Potter? And present some of your theories on where they are located."

Harry blinked at the Headmistress then stood and cleared his throat. His first thought was how the whole Order and the Weasley family were watching him, waiting for him to speak. His second thought was how far they all had come. Two years ago the Order didn't allow any non-members into their meeting and here he was today about to present his theories to them.

Harry cleared his throat again then smiled as George asked him, grinning, "Do you need a glass of water, Harry?"

Not one to back down from a challenge, he answered, "Yeah, that'd be good, thanks. Could you get me one?" George appeared surprised at first, but then he laughed good-naturedly.

Harry began to speak. "Nagini, Voldemort's snake, will be with him, so we don't have to go searching for her. The final bit resides within Voldemort's mortal body still." Harry cleared his throat again then smirked as George pointed at the water jug at his elbow. "Now, we have no idea what the Ravenclaw Horcrux is, nor where it is located. Professor Flitwick," he nodded at the Charms Master, "is researching Ravenclaw at school for some any information. The Hufflepuff cup is small, golden, with two finely wrought handles. It is engraved with a badger, which we all know is the symbol of Hufflepuff House. It's said that the cup possesses all sorts of powers. We don't know where that is either. "

Harry's gaze found Lupin's, who nodded his approval. Harry cleared his throat again. Telling them about the Slytherin locket and what happened in the cave was going to be difficult.

"Now Professor Dumbledore thought he had located the Slytherin Horcrux the night we left the school. It was in a seaside cave that Voldemort visited as a child. There were tons of wards built up around it and it was set in the middle of a lake full of Inferni." Everyone shuddered. "There was a potion that Professor Dumbledore had to drink. At the bottom of the basin was this." From his pocket, he pulled out the fake Horcrux. The room instantly filled with noise.

"It's not real. It's a fake. Someone beat us there," Harry said loudly. Everyone fell silent. "This note was inside. It was jammed where the portrait was supposed to be." Harry passed around the fake Horcrux and the note. "The real locket is larger and heavier. It is golden with an ornate 'S', Slytherin's mark, on it. We have no idea where it is either. It should have been in the cave. Someone with the initials R.A.B. took it. However, he was not alone. It took two to get in and out of that cave." The room began to buzz.

Ginny was fingering the locket. "The real one is heavier? With a Slytherin 'S'?" she asked Harry. "Here?" She pointed to where the marking should be.

"Yes." He looked at her curiously.

"I think I've seen it before."

The room went into an instant uproar. Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's. "Where?" he asked.

"I can't remember. However, I know I've seen it somewhere. I'm sorry, Harry, I can't remember where."

"It's okay, Ginny. You'll just have to try to remember where you saw it. How many places could it be hidden that you've been to, being an underage witch?" But he was thinking that Ginny could have seen it in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Very true, Harry," Molly said, hugging her daughter. "Remus, are you all right?"

Lupin's head jerked up. He was reading the note that Harry had passed around. He was paler than usual and his hands were shaking slightly. Tonks was watching him intently.

"I'm fine, Molly. Like Ginny, I know I've seen the initials R.A.B. somewhere, I just can't place where."

"Where could have both you and Ginny been together?" Molly asked.

"Hogwarts," Percy volunteered, speaking for the first time that night.

"The Burrow," said George. " We know that locket's not there. But where else?" The room went silent as everyone stopped to think.

"I know where," Ron suddenly said.

TBC


	7. Return to Grimmauld Place

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Note: I'm presuming that everyone figured out on their own where Lupin and Ginny were together! Promise to get to the point soon! JKR gave some info on the Fidelius Charm on her website, but a lot of it is confusing. I'm taking my spin on it.

Chapter Seven- Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry stood in the middle of the small square staring at the one place he had hoped never to return to: number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He felt Lupin shift next to him and knew that his former professor was just as uncomfortable as he was. Harry laid a quick hand on Lupin's arm, which seemingly calmed them both.

Nothing had changed since the last time he was there. The surrounding houses were still grimy and unkempt, with rubbish still strewn all over the sidewalks. Number twelve stood like a silent sentinel, its twisted silver serpent knocker gleaming in the dull lamplight. Grimmauld Place had imprisoned Sirius worse than Azkaban ever had, slowly suffocating him. Harry dreaded entering the house, but this was the place that Ron had realized where both Lupin and Ginny had been together.

Harry had wanted to Disapparate from Hogwarts straight away to recover the locket, but McGonagall had overruled him. The new head of the Order of the Phoenix set a watch on the house to make sure that no Death Eaters were using it. Now that its Secret-Keeper was dead, they were unsure if Grimmauld Place was still protected. Since Snape knew where the house was located, it was unknown if he could now tell anyone how to get in.

However, after a week's watch, the Order had determined that there was no one using the house. With Harry's permission, Professor Flitwick was going to remove the old Fidelius Charm, then recast it, this time with Professor McGonagall standing as the Secret-Keeper. This also solved the problem of needing to locate a new Order headquarters.

"Are you ready, Filius?" McGonagall asked the Charms Master. She stood next to Harry, her hand clutching the cloak pocket where she kept the scrolls that would inform them where Headquarters was located.

Flitwick nodded and the two professors made their way across the street and up the path that led from the street to the battered, black-painted door. Professor McGonagall tapped the front door with her wand. It swung open. Glancing back at them, she closed the door. A few moments later, Harry gasped his surprise as Grimmauld Place disappeared from view.

"Amazing," Hermione murmured from behind him.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore.

"Ron!"

"It is impressive magic, Hermione," Lupin told her.

Harry turned around quick enough to catch him suppressing a smirk. Before he could say anything, Professor McGonagall suddenly reappeared in front of them. Silently, she handed each of them a scroll.

Unfurling his, Harry read:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Instead of Dumbledore's loopy handwriting, it was McGonagall's neat penmanship. Harry sighed, quickly looking up at Hermione's gasp. There, standing in front of them once again, was Grimmauld Place.

"Let's go," Lupin said.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione, and then followed after Lupin. McGonagall entered first, followed by Lupin, then Ron and Hermione. As he entered the dark, musty entrance hall, Mrs Black greeted Harry.

"How dare he! That wastrel, no good, blood traitor, who called himself my son, actually left-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at her, incensed that she would even refer to Sirius.

Mrs Black's crazy eyes rolled around in her head. Spitting even more, she screamed, "How dare you even speak to me in such a tone. Me, the pure-bl-"

"Is there no way to get rid of her?" Harry asked, turning his back on her to face Lupin and McGonagall. Mrs Black, all the while, kept screaming in the background.

"Let's get away from her," McGonagall said. "Professor Flitwick is preparing tea in the kitchen."

"Sirius and I tried everything, Harry," Lupin told him as they headed down the corridor. "Even Dumbledore tried his hand at it. There's some sort of…enchantment on the portrait. It won't come off."

"Probably some sort of Dark Magic," said Ron darkly.

"No, because, noble as he was, Dumbledore still recognised and knew Dark Magic," McGonagall told Ron as they entered the kitchen. Harry, remembering how Dumbledore had puzzled out the Cave's secrets, nodded his agreement.

"Then it's not human magic," Ron muttered as Professor Flitwick sent a cup of tea landing in front of him.

"House-elf!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Their magic's different from ours."

"Of course!" Lupin said. "And since Kreacher was the one to hang her portrait, I'm sure he knows how to get it down."

"And he wouldn't volunteer that information to Sirius," Ron said.

"Of course not," Harry said, and then in a loud voice called, "Kreacher!"

Instantly, there was the crack of an Apparition, followed quickly by another. Along with Grimmauld Place, Harry had inherited Kreacher, the old house-elf that belonged to the House of Black. With him was Dobby, the house-elf Harry had set free from the Malfoys.

"Master called?" Kreacher asked, bowing to Harry. In the same tone, not bothering to lower his voice, he continued, "Kreacher is embarrassed that he serves a Master that freely consorts with Dark Creatures, Mudbloods, and blood traitors."

"Kreacher," Harry said in a commanding tone, ignoring him. "Take Mrs Black's portrait off the wall and put her up in the attic. Make sure you cover her in a holland cloth. Then come back down here."

"Please," Hermione whispered, but Harry ignored her. He had no feelings for Kreacher either way, since the he was partly responsible for Sirius' death.

The house-elf looked mutinous, but his magic did not allow him to refuse. He looked for a way around his order, glared even more fiercely at Harry, bowed as he began to mutter again, and Disapparated.

"Dobby, could you please make sure Kreacher does what he's told?" Harry asked him pleasantly. Hermione clucked her tongue at him.

"Of course, Harry Potter! Anything for you, Harry Potter! " Dobby bowed low, and then Disapparated.

"Both of those house-elves are mental," Ron said into his tea.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "They are not! They're forced to-"

"Not now, Hermione," Harry cut across her. "We have a Horcrux to find." Collecting himself, he continued, "Ginny thinks that she remembers the locket being in a cupboard, perhaps in the drawing room. She thinks we left it there because it wouldn't open. I suggest we-" A blood-curling scream from the entrance way cut him off.

"I believe Kreacher has removed Mrs Black," McGonagall said quietly. "Let's go."

Flitwick Vanished all their teacups, and they silently filed out of the kitchen. The curtains that had shut out Mrs Black hung open, but the wall was empty. Harry smiled grimly as they passed.

Lupin opened the drawing room door. Once everyone was in the room, he asked, "How are we going to do this? Break off into three groups of two?"

"Good idea, Remus," McGonagall said. "Filius and I will take the top floor and the attic, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley can take the next two floors, and you and Harry can search the rest.". If anyone finds anything, send out your Patronus," she paused then asked, "you two can produce Patronuses?"

"Yes, ma'am. Harry taught us," Ron told her. "Fifth year," he added with a grin.

McGonagall suppressed an undignified smile. "Very well, let's be off. We'll check in back here in one hour."

Harry began to search around the room once the others had left. He took one of the cupboards and Lupin took another. As he shifted through some goblin-made silver plates, a surge of anger shot through him as he remembered that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen some of Sirius' belongings last year. "He deserves to be rotting in Azkaban," Harry muttered.

"You mean Dung?" Lupin asked him.

Harry pulled back from his cupboard. "Yeah…nicking Sirius' stuff like that. Not to mention impersonating an Inferni. I saw what they're really like in the Cave."

"Bad as they sound?"

"Worse."

Lupin shuttered a bit. "I can't even imagine."

"It was horrible, Professor," Harry said as he tried another cupboard. This one was empty.

"Remus," he was gently corrected.

"Yeah, sorry. Rem-…Rem-…" Harry flushed, unable to call his former professor by his given name.

"You couldn't pronounce my name when you were a baby either," Lupin told him, a bemused look on his face. "It amused James and Sirius to no end you called me Rem-Rem. Lily thought it was too adorable."

Harry actually felt happy at this memory of his parents. Then, an idea suddenly hit him. "Er…Remus," he said, returning Lupin's grin at managing the name, "I was thinking about heading off to Godric's Hollow to visit my parents' graves when I turn 17. Would you come with me?"

"Of course, Harry."

There were the loud cracks of two Apparitions and Kreacher and Dobby appeared in the drawing room. "Kreacher has done what Master ordered," the house-elf reported, bowing. "But Kreacher is not happy about it, no Kreacher is not. Mistress was very upset with Kreacher. Master is a horrid, horrid boy-"

"Shut up!" said Harry and Dobby at the same time.

"Nothing in here," Lupin said, closing his cupboard. "Ask Kreacher if he's seen the locket, Harry." He sat down in an armchair, coughing slightly as a cloud of dust puffed up. "He was alone here for years until the Order came."

Harry rounded on his house-elf who was glaring at Lupin and muttering about half-breeds and Dark Creatures. "Enough, Kreacher! Now, have you seen a golden locket, with an engraved with a snakelike 'S' on it anywhere around here?"

Kreacher's eyes went wide. "No!!" he shrieked. "Master cannot have Master Regulus' soul-piece! No!" The house-elf threw himself on the floor and proceeded to have temper tantrum. Harry and Dobby watched him in shock.

"Regulus?" Lupin said, sitting up. He leapt of his armchair and all but ran to the Black Family Tree tapestry. "Of course! Harry! Your Patronus, please."

Harry immediately cast his Patronus. Prongs came surging out of his wand. "Go find Ron, Hermione, and the professors," he told him. The stag cantered off. He joined Lupin at the tapestry. "Of course, what?" he asked.

Lupin jabbed at the bottom of the tapestry. "Regulus Black. I'm sure his middle name is an 'A' name." He scanned the family tree. "Either Alphard or Arcturus…both are family names. R.A.B."

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled, turning to the still screaming house-elf. "Where is the locket Regulus found?"

"Kreacher no tell! Kreacher no tell! Master Regulus told Kreacher not to tell anyone!"

"You is a bad house-elf," Dobby shouted at him. "You is supposed to obey your Master!"

"No! No! Kreacher's Master tell him not to tell no one, just The One!" He ignored Dobby's shouts and continued on. "Kreacher tell no one. Kreacher is good house-elf."

Harry felt himself loosing his temper. Before he could yell, Ron and Hermione came pounding into the drawing room.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. "What's wrong with them?"

"I asked Kreacher if he had seen the Slytherin locket and he went crazy. Dobby's taking him to task," Harry told her. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came huffing into the room. At their puzzled glances at the still screaming house-elves, he repeated what he told Ron and Hermione.

"Regulus?" McGonagall said. "Regulus Black? But he was a Death Eater! Why on Earth would he have the locket? Protecting it for You-Know-Who?"

"No," said Harry slowly. "Remember what the note I found said? 'I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can'."

"He probably never got a chance to destroy it since Voldemort caught up to him so quickly," Lupin said quietly.

"He probably only had the time to hide it….here," Hermione added. "Er…why is it so quiet?"

Everyone paused to listen. It was silent in the house. Slowly revolving on his heel, Harry looked down at Kreacher, who had stopped throwing his tantrum and was sitting up, regarding Harry with an odd expression. Dobby was watching him warily.

"Kreacher," he began.

"Master has Master Regulus' note?" the house-elf asked in a hopeful voice. "The note that Master Regulus left in the Cave?"

Harry looked up at the others, all wearing shocked expressions, before pulling the folded parchment he found in the decoy Horcrux out of his pocket. Wordlessly, he handed the note to the house-elf.

Kreacher gingerly took the note from him. Standing up, he wandered off towards the tapestry, giving Lupin a nasty look. Kreacher looked up at the Family Tree, then back at everyone, who was watching him. He did this several times before he spoke. "The Dark Creature is correct."

"Kreacher," Harry said in a warning tone.

"It was my Master Regulus who wrote this note. Mistress was so proud of Master Regulus. He was the good son, the one who bought no shame to the family name, unlike the other one." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at a gesture from Lupin. The house-elf, not seeing this since he was still staring at the tapestry, continued on. "Kreacher was proud to serve such a Master. Mistress actually cried the day Master Regulus came home and showed her his Mark. Then…Master Regulus began to change. He was less and less sure of his support of the Dark Lord. Then, one day, he came to Kreacher." The house-elf paused.

"Go on, Kreacher," Hermione said gently.

"Why does the Mudblood still continue to talk to Kreacher? Kreacher does not associate with Mudbloods, no Kreacher does not!"

As tempting as it was to yell again at the house-elf about using that word, Harry bit his tongue, knowing he had to find out what Kreacher knew.

"Continue, Kreacher," McGonagall said.

The house-elf looked the Headmistress up and down. Apparently unable to find anything wrong with her, he continued on, "Master Regulus took Kreacher to the Cave were the Dark Lord had hidden away part of his soul. Master Kreacher made Kreacher drink the potion, the potion that made Kreacher sick. And then Master Regulus replaced the soul-piece with a fake. Master Regulus took it home and was going to destroy it, but the Dark Lord destroyed Master Regulus first."

"And…where is the soul-piece now?" Harry asked the house-elf quietly.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher only to give it to The One bearing his note. And Kreacher always follows his Master's orders. Kreacher is a good house-elf." He gave Dobby a glaring look.

"I had the note, Kreacher. I am The One," Harry told him. "You may give me the locket."

Kreacher regarded Harry for a long moment, then Disapparated. Before anyone could react, he was back. Glancing one last time at the Family Tapestry of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, he approached Harry, holding out a piece of oiled cloth.

Gingerly, remembering the maggoty Christmas gift of the prior year, Harry took it. Ron and Hermione crowded around him as he peeled back the cloth. All three let out gasps of shock.

There, laying in Harry's hand, was the Slytherin locket.


End file.
